My World Turned Upside Down
by Rukiyo
Summary: Asakura Dante's a girl nicknamed 'The Indifferent Asa-kun'. After one encounter with an unexpected 'customer' she's left lusting for him. Now she's trying to get into his pants one more time along with other problems! HibarixOCxMukuro 18OC69 othersxOC
1. Asakura Dante

Some random thing I put together... Updated whenever I feel like it. This was written to distract me from my allergies though. Damn allergic reactions. :(

_OCS:_

_Dante_

_Maria_

_Joey_

_Alfred_

This FF is written in Asakura Dante's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! **

* * *

"Dante! Get your lazy ass out of bed!!~~" Maria chimed from downstairs.

"Damn it, I nearly caught the cupcake!" I groaned as I scowled and cracked open an eye.

"YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO GET THE CUPCAKE!" Joey's voice cackled.

"YOU SONNOVA-"

"LANGUAGE!" Maria exclaimed. Joey was laughing like crazy outside of my door.

"THE BOTH OF YOU GET READY TO GO TO SCHOOL OR I'M LEAVING YOU BEHIND!" I grumbled as I leaped out of bed.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN ALFRED!" Joey cried.

I got ready at the speed of light and bolted out of my bedroom in my Namimori Middle school uniform to breakfast. Once I sat down at the table, I got a few strange looks from Maria.

"Were you out working last night?" She asked. Alfred looked up from his newspaper and put down his cup of coffee.

"Yeah…," I groaned and ran a hand through my short hair.

"It's amazing anyone would take you," Joey muttered, taking a seat at the table and stealing a piece of my toast.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Not like you'd do any better. This job pays good money you know."

"Yeah, for you to go on you ha-"

"Joey!" Maria hissed. I looked blankly down at my piece of toast and yawned.

"Let him say what he wants Maria," I said mid-yawn.

"But Dante-"

"It's time to go," Alfred interrupted.

The three of us stood up and left the house, leaving Maria sitting quietly at the table.

--

"I can't believe I have to go to the same exact school at you idiots," I grumbled. Joey was one year older than me and Alfred was a secretary for the office.

"So why don't you hurry up and die?" Joey growled. He didn't like me very much, and I could understand why. You see, I'm not blood-related to anyone in that house. My parents are long gone, and Alfred, being a friend of my old man, took me in, even though he knew absolutely nothing about me or my family. Friendship's an amazing thing, isn't it?

"I'd like to, but unfortunately my life doesn't work that way," I muttered. "I support most of the family you know."

"Not my fault the school pays so lowly," Alfred growled.

"You just whore yourself!" Joey spat.

"Herbivore, so swearing on school grounds, you're disturbing the peace," The school's prefect Hibari Kyouya said with a frown. Joey kept his head low and nodded. I didn't really give a damn. I walked right past him, thought he didn't really seem to care at the least. As long as his _lovely_ school is kept the way he likes it. And Joey thought _I_ was disgusting.

--

I barely pay attention in class anymore, it's not like the teacher gives a damn if I do or not. 'Cause of course, this teacher is one of my so called, _customers_. He's paying quite a bit, I wonder where he gets the money from, especially if the pay is low like Alfred says.

I could fall asleep and snore like there was no tomorrow and I wouldn't get kicked out or busted. Heh, benefits from my job.

I rested my chin in the palm of my hand and looked out the window on my left.

"Gokudera."

"100 percent." Some of the girls in the class squealed but I gagged. He's half-Italian, half-Japanese too, but I could care less.

"Sawada," The old fart said.

"Uwah! No-good Tsuna got a 5!" A kid laughed.

"Are you serious?" A few other kids started laughing. I kept a bored expression on my face.

"Asakura," The teacher called. I raised my head with a bored expression. I sighed and stood up, walking over to retrieve my test.

"Asakura-san got another 100!" One girl giggled. I frowned and didn't look like I gave a damn while getting my test.

"That's the indifferent Asa-kun for you!"

My eye twitched. Just because I look like a boy and have a boy name does _not_ mean they can give me male suffixes! It's not my fault my parents wanted a boy instead of a girl! I glanced at the old man and he gave me a strange look. No fucking way am I screwing him again, not even for money. I just glared at him, though he just smirked. Ugh. Asakura Dante. Da fuck did my parents have to make a halfie?

I sighed and went back to my seat. I could care less what the hell happens in class.

--

My phone vibrated in my pocket at the end of class. I flipped it open and looked at the text message I received. It was from Maria.

_Dante!~ _I grimaced as I read that.

_Be a dear and buy tonight's groceries, would you? Alfred has a meeting and Joey has sports practice! Thanks! _

I scrolled down and saw the items she wanted me to buy. Oh well, didn't have anything to do anyways.

--

"What the hell does she plan to make?" I grumbled as I read the grocery list while walking to the store. "Mushrooms, garlic sauce, bananas…? Is she making a poisonous concoction?" I frowned and slipped my phone back in my pocket and continued my way to the grocery store.

"Tolerate…" I glanced over to see some idiots I think that were from my class and some cow-suit kid. I gave them one glance before I looked away with disinterest. I blinked as I heard some people shouting my name.

"ASAKURA-SAN! WATCH OUT!"

I looked over in time to see some weird purple cylinder before I was surrounded by smoke.

* * *

Reviews? -Puppy eyes-


	2. The Unexpected Customer

"Since when the hell has smoke been pink? Was that some lame science experiment?" I grumbled, waving my hands to get rid of the smoke.

"Did she get shot by the bazooka or something?" A voice I didn't recognize asked.

"Probably, who else has pink smoke except for that trouble cow?"

"What the hell is with this god forsaken pink smoke?" I growled. It finally started to fade away and I was looking into the face of so many unfamiliar people. "The hell?"

"She's tiny," A blonde commented.

"No shit," A silver headed boy, that reminded me of some kid in my class snorted.

"What the frack?" I said with a raised eyebrow. "Where am I?"

"Ten years in the future," Some spikey haired man said.

"Riiight," I said.

"Um… Should we say anything about t_hat_ yet?" The blonde asked.

"Nah, better to let everything unfold in the past," Some man with a hat said. I frowned.

"Seriously, who the hell are you people?"

"You'll find out in the past," Mr. Spikey laughed. I scowled.

"Five minutes is almost up," A man that resembled the annoying prefect in my school said.

"Ah, well," Blondie said. Random nicknames for strangers. Yay.

"Bye!"

_**POOF!**_

"Well that was anticlimactic," I mutter as I was surrounded by pink smoke once again. Dude, what the hell was with the pink smoke!?

"Asakura-san! Are you okay!?" Some scrawny kid I recall to be No-good Tsuna asked.

"The fuck just happened?" I half growled, half asked.

"Uh…," Tsuna seemed to have trouble answering that.

"You were shot by the ten year bazooka," Some baby said. He looked awfully familiar to that man with the hat from earlier.

"Uh huh…," I muttered. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to go grocery shopping." I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Asakura Dante," The little infant said. I frowned and looked at him. "Would you like to join the family?" Tsuna looked panicked at that statement.

"Family?" I asked. I snorted. "I'll pass; I have enough of a _family_ already." I walked away.

--

"What kind of poison are you making anyways?" I asked, setting the groceries on the kitchen counter.

"It's not poison!" Maria said, hitting me on the head with a spatula. That evil spatula….

"Suuure it isn't." I rolled my eyes. "Just to tell you, I have work tonight, so I won't be eating dinner with you three."

"Again!?" Maria asked. I nodded. "Fine, I'll save you leftovers."

"Thanks." She smiled at me.

--

"Sensei?" I asked I walked into the classroom. Sitting at his desk was a man in his thirties or something. I had the urge to vomit but pushed it aside.

"Dan-chan," He said, trying to sound seductive. I had to put on an act if I wanted to get a lot of money. Damn it. I bit my finger.

"Sensei… I need some help in a subject…" I was getting paid for role-playing his fantasies and it was sickening.

"Oh? And what subject may that be?" He asked with a smirk. I walked over and straddled him.

"Sex-ed."

--

"Uhhnn!" I cried. "Sensei…"

"Ha-h," He panted as he was thrusting mercilessly. I thought I heard footsteps but assumed I was hallucinating.

"Exactly what do you two think you're doing?"

The teacher paused mid-thrust and looked nervously at the speaker. It was Hibari Kyouya, head prefect. Shit. I tried to catch my breath as I watched sensei pull out and try to muster a response to the student. Unsuccessful, he immediately disposed of the condom, zipped up his pants and got the shit out of there. I sat there, taking my damn time because I'm cool like that.

"Asakura Dante," Hibari spoke calmly. I glanced at him bored.

"That's me," I muttered. "You can exp-" I couldn't finish my sentence as a pair of lips crashed against mine. "Huh?" His hand reached down and played with me. I panted and grabbed his shoulders and moaned. "S-senpai?"

"I'll pay you," He muttered as his lips met mine once again. Our tongues danced. Meh, as long as I got paid. I pulled away from the kiss for air.

"I would've thought that you'd have more morals," I managed to say. Hibari grunted and then took off his belt. "You'd better have a condom."

He paused and reached into his pocket. I raised an eyebrow. Had he been gettin' some or was he expecting this? He pulled down his pants and slipped the condom on. He looked at me for a moment. I raised an eyebrow at him. Was he asking for permission? Since when does the almighty Hibari Kyouya ask for permission? To respond to him, I pulled him into another wet kiss and with that, he fluently thrusted into me.

"Uhn!" I ripped away from the kiss and cried out. I heard him grunt a few times as he picked up the pace. Who knew he'd be so good at this sort of thing. I threw my head back and moaned. "Ahh!" I'd always thought he was some inexperienced virgin! How the hell did he get so-

"Ah! H-Hibari!"

He grunted and came.


	3. Pro acting

Oh me and my pervertedness.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm sore," I groaned as I walked through the gates. I woke up later than the others so I had to walk alone. Shit. I have 2 more minutes before class starts and I'm walking 2cm/hour. Hurray. I frowned as I passed by the prefect who didn't say anything as I walked by him, though he threatened a few other students that were running late. He's lucky he's not sore. The more I think about it, I wonder how he got _that_ much money. He basically paid me in the thousands... Scary man."That damned old-fart owes me some money." I assumed no one heard me and continued walking towards the building.

--

Boring lectures. Can't focus but I don't want to be hit with a ruler. I was in the class where we had a female teacher and boy, was she strict. 1-B's HELL.

"Asakura! Pay attention!" She yelled at me.

"I am," I muttered.

"Then some this problem," She said, pointing at some random, too long, equation.

"But sensei! You haven't even taught us that yet!" A boy exclaimed.

"The answer's 2," I yawned. She blinked. The teacher dropped her chalk. I cracked open an eye to see everyone staring at me. "What? Did I get it wrong?"

"N-no," She stuttered. "That's c-correct."

"Wow! That's indifferent Asa-kun!" Some students laughed. The teacher blushed embarrassed and picked up her piece of chalk. I didn't say anything as the other kids made fun of the teacher. I just boredly looked out the window. I blinked. Oh, Hibari was patrolling. I blinked again. Since when did I care? I felt something wet in my nether regions and glanced down. The hell!? I nearly blushed. Nearly.

"Sensei, may I go to the washroom?" I asked. She nodded, not wanting to say anything else. I rushed out the door.

--

"The hell?" I hissed quietly. I was speed walking to the washroom, or I'd die of embarrassment.

"Dan-chan~." I grimaced. A voice I didn't want to hear the moment. I tried to ignore him but I was caught by the arm and my front was pushed up against the lockers.

"Oi! We're in public at school," I growled. The old fart smiled at me.

"No one's in the hallways. Plus, we were interrupted last night," He spoke the last part unhappily.

"You still owe me money for that too!" I growled. I felt his hand travel lower.

"Oh look, you're all wet for me," He said. "Lovely."

I bit my lip as his hand began rubbing.

"Stop it!" I hissed, raising my voice a little as a warning. He added more pressure. I held back a moan.

"Exactly what do you think you two are doing?" A familiar voice asked. I think I nearly came. Shit.

"H-H-Hibari-san!" The old man said nervously.

"You're the same pair from last night," Hibari said, a frown on his face. "Performing such acts on school grounds… I'll bite you to death!"

I flinched and watched as Hibari beat the teacher to a bloody pulp. Poor guy. Poor, sick, pervert. Hah. I pushed my back up against the lockers in fear as Hibari glanced at me. He frowned momentarily and then took hold of the teacher's collar. Before he walked away he said.

"Hurry up and go to class."

I stood there, watching him walk away. My eyes traveled lower.

_Nice ass…_ I blushed. **Shit!** I rushed to the washroom.

--

"That was totally embarrassing," I groaned at lunch when I sat at my desk. I just realized I forgot my bento too. Damn it!

"A-ano, Asakura-san, would you like to eat lunch with us?" A timid voice asked. I looked up to see Tsuna with his gang. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Dante no Baka!" Joey's voice called.

"It's Joey-kun!" A few girls squealed.

"What do you want?" I asked with a frown, walking over to him.

"Forgot your stupid lunch at home," He said, raising my bento.

"Thanks," I muttered as I took it.

"You could at least _sound_ grateful, I know you fake a lot of shit during _those_ sessions," Joey grunted. I sighed.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot this at home! Thank you sooo much Joey-kuuuuun!!!~ I love so you much nii-chan!" I plastered the cutest grin I could on my face and did the cutest voice I could.

"EW! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT LEVEL OF ACTING!" Joey gagged. I snickered darkly. I looked behind me. A lot of people seemed to have collapsed. Was there some sort of disease going around?

… Were they having nosebleeds…?

"Ugh, you should join the acting club," Joey muttered with disgust before walking away. I laughed lightly.

"U-u-um…. A-Asakura-s-s-san?" Tsuna stuttered with a blush on his cheeks. I smiled evilly.

"If you have such a cute little blush on your cheeks, what will Kyoko think?" I whispered in his ear. His face turned an even darker shade of red.

"So you're joining us for lunch, right?" Yamamoto the base-ball freak asked. I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"


	4. Forced Reconsideration

You'll probably be seeing a few more chapters today because I'm trying to distract myself from my allergies. Hahaha -laughs awkwardly-

* * *

"The world's a strange place," I murmured in the midst of sweeping in the hallways. Kyoko and Hana looked at me curiously.

"Why would you say that Asakura-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"It's full of good things, bad things, and in-between," I murmured blankly.

"I guess that's true," Hana said, thinking.

"Though, I guess school is something 'in-between," I muttered. The three of us laughed.

--

"Have you reconsidered joining the family?" Reborn asked me. I blinked. Why was he following me walking home?

"I already said no," I said. He continued to walk beside me and looked at me for a moment.

"I've noticed that you've taken a liking to Hibari Kyouya," He said. I forced down a blush and frowned at the child.

"I don't," I said simply. Wow, this kid's sharp!

"Hibari's part of the family you know." I paused mid-step but quickly returned to walking normally.

"That's none of my business," I said. I could see the child just smiling unexpectedly at me. IT'S IN HIS EYES! I tried picking up my pace, but he had no trouble keeping up.

"I know about your incident with him." Ok, now I seriously froze. "Your many encounters and your lustful actions…"

"KID. HOW OLD ARE YOU!?"

"One."

I nearly cried, he stated it so simply… Was my job _that_ obvious?

"You're no normal baby, I can tell," I muttered.

"It's not that obvious, so don't worry about that," He had mischief in his eyes.

"… It's going to cost me to keep you quiet, isn't it?" I asked. He just looked at me and I sighed and crouched down.

"Join the family and I promise to keep it a secret," Reborn said. "Or face the consequences."

I shivered as I saw something flash in his eyes. I fell on my bum and looked at him with a startled expression.

"F-fine, I'll join."

"Good, and I'd watch out if I were you." I blinked. I was surrounded by pink smoke again.

--

THE HELL IS WITH THIS PINK SMOKE!? I blinked as I found myself on a quite comfortable bed with someone hovering over me.

"Uh…" I didn't exactly know what to say.

"Tch, damn ten year bazooka," The man muttered. When he leaned his face closer I got a better look at his features. Oh! He's that man from my first 'futuristic trip'. The one that looked like Hibari! Or wait… If it's ten years… Is this guy Hibari? I heard some chuckling and then I noticed the expression I was making. A pondering pout with a light blush on my cheeks. The hell!? "Mm, even if this is your past self, I don't think you'd mind much if I…" He trailed off and I understood what he was talking about.

"Hey! Hands off," I growled and snatched his hands. I gasped as I found myself trapped in a passionate lip lock with the stranger. I was pulled into a tight embrace as our tongues twirled around. When we finally parted, I was rasping for air and holding only him tightly. I saw him smirk and some mirth twinkled in his beautiful, sharp eyes. I gasped again as he pressed his lips against my collar and nibbled on my skin. I held back a moan.

He must have noticed this because he paused momentarily and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. He smiled against my skin and then he bit me.

"Ah!"

_**POOF!**_

I found myself sitting on the spot I was before I was shot by the bazooka, holding onto my neck with a large blush on my cheeks. I saw Reborn smirking at me and some beat up kid with an Afro and cow suit.

"It looks like you had fun," Reborn said. I scowled. If he weren't a baby, I would totally pummel him! He doesn't even act like a one year old! I reached out to grab him to give him a nuggie but he jumped and I fell flat on my face. "Nice panties."

I WILL KILL THIS KID!


	5. I'M A GIRL!

It was later that day that I found myself taking a break from my _job_. It had been almost a month. I managed to earn enough to pay the rent and for other needs for a bit a few months ago. Plus, there's Alfred's income. I was sitting on my bed, finally relaxing, away from pink smoke, perverts and anything else of the sort. Sundays. Yay!

"Maybe one day that cupcake will fear my wrath!" I chuckled with a grin on my face. "No more running through that open field!" I nearly laughed out loud evilly.

_Nee __futari wa guuzen deau unmei nanka ja nakatta. __Anata ga saigo ni nigekonda basho ga-_

I picked up my cell phone with a groan.

"Hello?" I grumbled.

"Family meeting at Tsuna's house," Reborn's voice said. "Better not be late or face the consequences."

That baby sure is scary.

--

"So this is where Tsunayoshi-kun lives," I said thoughtfully out loud as I looked at his house through his gate. I was wearing a black t-shirt that said "_You've been bad, go to my room"_ and a pair of jeans. I also wore a black cabbie. I quite light this hat, might I had. A pair of large earphones were around my neck.

"Are you one of Tsuna's friends?" A male's voice asked. I turned to see a guy that looked like 'Blondie' from my future trips. Blonde hair, green jacket, though Blondie was wearing a suit… Baggy pale-green pants. I blinked and shrugged.

"Of the sort. Do you live with Tsunayoshi or something?"

"Nah, just visiting." I nodded and rang the doorbell. "Could it be that Reborn invited you over?"

"Mm?" I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying. "Yeah." This man was full of questions, wasn't he? I sweat dropped as I hear Tsuna's voice scream from inside and some loud thumping. Did he fall down the stairs…? The door flew open and nearly hit me in the face. I frowned.

"Ah! Dino-san! Asakura-san!" Tsuna said. I glared at him.

"If that was any closer to my face, I'd make you face something worst than Reborn could ever do to you," I muttered. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"A-anyways, everyone's upstairs waiting," He stuttered. We all headed upstairs and I saw some faces I recognized and a few I didn't. I kept a blank expression.

"Maf-," A boy I recognized to be Sasagawa Ryohei, Kyoko's older brother paused mid-speech as I entered the room. "MUFFIN. I SAID MUFFIN! THE EXTREME MUFFIN!"

I sweat dropped.

"Baka."

"Well, now that we're here, let's introduce ourselves," Reborn said. "It'll make this going easier."

"I'll EXTREMELY go first!" Ryohei exclaimed. I inwardly groaned. "I am Sasagawa Ryohei! I'm the captain of the boxing club! My motto is EXTREME!!"

I looked at him blankly. Oook…

"Ahaha," Yamamoto laughed. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, I love baseball and sports."

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna said. I could tell he didn't want to say anything that had to do with him being no-good. "You can just call me Tsuna."

"Gokudera Hayato," Gokudera grunted.

"I'm Dino," Blondie said grinning.

"I'm Asakura Dante," I said blankly. I felt myself being pulled into a headlock.

"You're Italian?" Dino asked.

"Half," I muttered. "Non riesco a respirare ... (I can't breathe…)"

"OH! Sorry!" He rubbed the back of his sheepishly after he left go of me.

"Dante's the new addition to the family," Reborn said. Since when the hell were we on first-name basis?

"So… Why the hell are we gathered here?" I leaned back on my hands.

"We're here to get rid of a problematic family in Namimori." I blinked. Um… Okay…

"A small family called the Cane family."

"Dog… Family?" I asked. Reborn nodded. "My god…"

"We're the Vongola after-all. Except Dino, he's the boss of Cavallone."

"… Clam… Horse or something," I muttered.

"Mahaha! Lambo-sama is from Bovino! DIE REBORN!" Cow-suit kid again. This time, with pink grenades. Wait… Pink?

"Cattle…" What a weird day.

--

"So we're going against this part of the family, while the rest of the group goes against the other..?" I asked as we walked towards some building. Dino nodded. I had split into a group with Dino and Ryohei. Oh gee, great.

"That's pretty much how it is," Dino said.

"WE'RE GOING TO EXTREMELY WIN!" Ryohei exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air. I sighed and fixed my hat. If anything happened to my favourite hat, there's going to be hell to pay.

--

"On the count of three…," Dino whispered. We were going to kick the door open and then take on whoever was in there. What the hell kind of plan is that!? "One… Two… Three!"

The door flew open and then we saw quite a few people in there.

"Uh huh…," I kept my mouth shut as we stared at about twenty-seven people.

"What do you brats think you're doing!?" A man with a scar across his left eye growled. I didn't have time to do anything as the two beside me already started fighting. I groaned. I sucked at fighting!

"Hah, there's a little kid here!" I grimaced as some guys walked over to me with some wooden sticks. Look like those'll hurt. "Little children should head home." He placed a hand on my head and had a vice grip. My eye twitched. The bastard touched my hat..

"THE FUCK! DON'T TOUCH THE HAT YOU BASTARD!" I growled and kicked him where it hits.

"The hell!" A man exclaimed. The charged at me and I punched him in the stomach. When someone touches my favourite hat without permission, I'll be scarier than a pregnant woman!

"Wow, Dante, you're strong," Dino said.

"You should join the boxing club after this!" Ryohei exclaimed after punching another man. I paid no attention to them as I elbowed another one in the gut. My arms are gonna hurt after this, but it's for the hat!

_That's a cute hat Dante! Very fitting!_

_ You look exactly like __**her**__!_

I gritted my teeth as I was punched in the stomach and face.

"Dante!" Someone shouted. I felt myself being pulled up by my collar and then my hat was tugged off my head.

" This hat seems important to you," The man grinned. My eyes widened as he dropped it to the ground and stomped on it.

"You son of a BITCH!" I kicked him in the face and grabbed a chair, smashing him with it. I received a punch to the face, but then the others were taken down by Dino and Ryohei. I gritted my teeth as I could feel a bump forming on my face. I walked over and picked up my hat. I dusted it off and concluded that it was still fine.

"Dante! Are you okay?" Dino asked. Ryohei glanced over at us.

"I'm fine," I grunted and put my cap on.

--

"We're back!" Ryohei exclaimed as we entered the Sawada household.

"Oh my! What happened to you all!?" Tsuna's mom exclaimed. "The boys came back beat up as well! They're treating their wounds upstairs."

We nodded and headed upstairs.

"Yo! We've finished off that part," Dino said, opening the door. I was greeted with the sight of many of the boys with their shirts off. I raised an eyebrow. I sat down with a sigh, these injuries probably wouldn't heal overnight.

"You shouldn't have fought so much," Reborn muttered, slapping my bump and I shrieked.

"Reborn! Asakura-san's injured!" Tsuna exclaimed. He came over and disinfected my wounds.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed. It stings like hell!

"Oh come on Dante! Take it like a man!" Dino laughed.

"An EXTREME man!" Ryohei added.

"But I'm not a man!" I exclaimed. Dino and Ryohei paused to look at me.

"Huh…?" Dino asked. "You're not…?"

"How the hell were you under the –OUCH- impression I was a man!?" I screamed.

"…" Dino kept his mouth shut and Ryohei just stared.

"Oww! Tsunayoshi-kun! Stop pressing so hard!" I exclaimed.

"S-sorry Asakura-san!"

"Geez, Tsu-kun doesn't know how to treat a girl!" Tsuna's mom said coming into the room.

"Eh? Sawada-san knew that Dante was a girl?" Dino asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" She took Tsuna's place and was fixing up my wounds. She was doing a much better job than Tsuna! She shook her head as the boys were arguing about my looks and saying I looked more like a boy.

"JUST BECAUSE MY PARENTS GAVE ME A BOY NAME AND MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A BOY, DOESN'T MAKE ME A BOY!" I exclaimed. Everyone laughed at me and I pouted.

* * *

Honestly... You're all probably thinking 'wtf was dat?' XD


	6. Ryugami Yuichi

A lot of scene switched...

* * *

"Who ran you over?" Joey asked with a grimaced when I came home.

"Your face is so ugly, this happened," I grunted. "It should be illegal."

"Oh shut up! At least I don't spend most of my time taking it in the-"

"DINNER!" Maria probably purposely yelled that.

--

"Well, I feel like shit," I muttered. I saw Hibari giving people uniform inspections. Awe shit.

"Asakura Dante." I mentally groaned as I failed to slip past him. I looked at him nervously and he rose an eyebrow. "Why are you injured?"

"Uh…" I couldn't seem to make up an excuse.

"She probably had a quarrel with one of her boyfriends," Joey muttered as he walked by. Alfred smacked him on the head. "Ow!"

"Boyfriends?" Hibari asked. "There's more than that teacher?"

The teacher that had been one of my customers was fired after he was beat to a pulp by Hibari.

"None of your business," I muttered. My eyes avoided his and I had a frown on my face. The night the two of us shared as a one-night-stand and nothing else. I simply brushed past him and kept silent.

--

One week…

Two weeks…

Three weeks… I still haven't talk to him.

Four weeks.

One day...

Two days…

Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing anymore.

"Ah," I gripped my _customer_'s shoulders. In fact, this was a new one. I met him today.

…

A man with pineapple hair came over to me and brushed my chin lightly with his fingers. He had one red eye and one blue one.

"I've heard rumors…," He said to me. "I'm willing to pay." He looked no younger than me. He was probably my age. "Asakura Dante."

"Do you have heterochromia or something?" He just chuckled.

"Maybe."

"What's your name?"

"Ryugami Yuichi."

He seemed quite charming and sweet, but he could be a beast, especially in bedding someone.

I discovered that he lived in Kokuyou, the next town over. We made out and ending fucking in some old, abandoned, run down Amusement Park. Kokuyou healthy land was it?

"Ah… Yuichi!" I cried and wrapped my arms around him. He grunted and laughed creepy.

"Kufufu, Dante." His laugh sent shivers down my spine. There was something about him that turns me on greatly, but who cares. If he's a regular, unlike Hibari, it should be fine. I buried my head into his shoulder and cried out. I felt a pair of teeth nip at my neck and I gasped.

"Nngh," I moaned into his ear and he chuckled and thrusted deeper. I cried out even louder.

--

"Geez, are you loaded or something?" I asked looking at all the cash I was handed.

"You could say that," Yuichi chuckled. He pressed his lips against mine. "We'll probably be seeing each other soon again."

At least I know I'll have an excellent fuck-buddy that pays well.

--

Another day…

"Uhn, Y-Yuichi!"

--

Again…

"Ha… D-Dante…"

--

I didn't really know how, but he became an extremely regular customer. To think of the possibility of finally getting off my Hibari addiction and moving on was amusing, but to get hooked on another person was a problem. There were no emotional links between me and Yuichi. We were just acquaintances. It wasn't as if I cared anyways.

I stopped meeting up with Yuichi for a few days. I can't keep up with that man's stamina! I sighed and walked to school. Maria was nagging at me earlier that morning about assaulted students of Namimori that had their teeth pulled out. From what it seemed to me, they just got their asses handed to them.

"Ah, Asakura-san!" I raised my head and saw Tsuna walking with that cursed baby.

"Morning," I greeted. I blinked and noticed quite a few flyers in Tsuna's hands. "You're planning on trying those?"

"Huh? Oh! No! My mom is suggesting I try something to help me in self-defense against those assaulters."

"Ah, Maria's been nagging about that to me too," I muttered.

"Maria?"

"One of my guardians."

"Ah."

"It's the prefects!" Tsuna exclaimed. I blinked and looked to where he was looking. He was right. There were quite a few of them, weren't there? "This really is a gang fight or something…"

"You're wrong." A voice I didn't really want to hear.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna squeaked.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn said. Tsuna was trying to defend himself with the 'I was on my way to school' story. I sighed with disinterest.

"This is a mischief with no meaning," Hibari said. I looked at him blankly. "But of course, these sparks that have ignited must be severed from their origin." I sweat dropped.

"Hibari-san's really scary…"

I blinked as I heard the school anthem. Where's that coming from?

"It's Hibari-san's ring tone!?" If I were drinking anything, I would've spat it right out. I know he loves the school and all, but to set the anthem as his ringtone!? I noticed Tsuna trying to sneak away.

"Sasagawa Ryohei was attacked," Hibari said. I blinked.

"Eh!? Sasagawa-kun was attacked!?" Hibari glanced at me momentarily and then nodded. Tsuna bolted off to see Ryohei and I just stood there. I sighed again and followed after him.

--

I was leisurely trying to enjoy some relaxing time until…

"ASAKURA-SAN!!!" Tsuna ruined it.

"Ciaossu!" I looked at the annoying infant with a frown.

"What is it now?"

"We'll need your assistance, since you are of course part of the family, to defeat a man named Rokudo Mukuro."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Rokudo Mukuro, eh?"

--

Right… Why are we standing in front of this place? I wonder if Yuichi's here… It'd be dangerous if he were here. Wait. I'm totally useless in fighting and if this guy is as tough as they say… I'm screwed. And not in a good way. Awe damn it! I just simply followed them with disinterest. I w_as _scared of the infant anyways.

I finally paid attention when Yamamoto was attacked. Whoa, WHAT THE HELL. Things happened so fast, I couldn't keep up. Suddenly, they fell into a hole. I had no clue what was going on. I approached the group as they were all looking down the hole that Yamamoto and one of the _enemies_ fell into. I wonder how they could all keep up with this.

After a stupid battle with some old perverted man named Birds, Reborn started showing pictures.

"Ugh, this is giving me a headache," I muttered. "I didn't want to take part in this."

"Quit hiding and how yourself," Bianchi said. I boredly looked over and saw a child that I recognized to be living at Tsuna's house.

"Fuuta!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I can't go back to where everyone is… I'm following Mr. Mukuro now…" Fuuta said. I raised an eyebrow. "Goodbye…" He ran away.

"Fuuta!" Tsuna exclaimed and ran after the child.

"HEY! TSUNAYOSHI-KUN!" I ran after him. Even I know it's dangerous, yet he chases after the child. Like I said before, friendship is an amazing thing. I finally caught up with Tsuna after a bit. "Geez Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Ah! Asakura-san!" Tsuna said in surprise. Had he not noticed me chasing after him? Blind boy… "We have to look for Fuuta. Fuuta! Where are you!?" I gritted my teeth as I had to push a few plants away to make room for walking. "Maybe we should have turned right ealier…"

"Idiot," I muttered. I accidentally tripped and grabbed onto Tsuna, who seemed to have tripped as well. We toppled into a messy heap on the ground. "Ouch…. Sorry Tsunayoshi-kun!" I leaped off him. I noticed a boy on our left. I blinked.

"Oh?"

"A KOKUYOU STUDENT!" Tsuna exclaimed. Captain obvious.

"Yuichi?" I asked. Tsuna blinked.

"You know him?" He asked. Yuichi smiled sweetly.

"You're here to help us, aren't you?" He asked. "Oh wow, we're saved!~~"

"What shit did you get yourself into now?" I muttered. I shook my head. He did seem like the type to get himself into trouble.

"You must have come with some really strong friends, right?" Yuichi asked. I raised an eyebrow. Was he just happy, or was he prying? He looked at me. "I'm so happy you're here, Dante-chan!" He has too many sides to him.

"There's a woman and a baby though…," Tsuna said.

"Eh..! Baby? In such a dangerous place?" Yuichi seemed quite surprised. "Wow, that's incredible. He couldn't be a really strong fighter, could he?"

"N-no way! How can a baby fight, right?" I grimaced while listening to the rest of the conversation.

"Do you know anything about Hibari-san?" That caught my attention. I stared intently at Yuichi and I nearly saw him frown at me.

"He's being confined in one of the building here."

"Hibari's actually here?" I asked.

"Do you know which building he's in?" Tsuna asked. Yuichi became scary at the switch of topics, almost terrifying.

"What is the baby capable of doing indirectly?"

"OH YEAH! We seemed to have strayed off from the others. We have to get back! We'll be back with our friends!" I snorted and Tsuna gestured for me to follow. Yuichi grabbed my hand.

"But Dante! It's dangerous!" Tsuna looked at us for a moment.

"Asakura-san, stay with them for the time being, we'll be sure to come back with Reborn and the others!" With that, Tsuna ran back to the others, leaving me with Yuichi.

"Damn that Tsuna," I muttered.

"Kufufu, but it really is dangerous," Yuichi said in my ear and embraced me from behind. I turned around to look at him and I saw a glimpse of another person. I looked back at Yuichi and saw something change in his right eye. I fell unconscious.

* * *

If anyone got confused, Ryugami Yuichi IS Mukuro. Fake name.


	7. Rokudo Mukuro

The upcoming scenes in this chapters are more descriptive than the rest so... If you're sensitive to explicit stuff, I suggest you run away... o.o;;

* * *

I groggily opened my eyes to find my head in Yuichi's lap.

"Eh!? Yuichi? What happened?" I asked. He stroked my short hair.

"You passed out," He said. He leaned down and kissed me lightly. I sat up and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"In the cinema."

"Ah... That explains the ripped curtains," I muttered. I paused a second. I looked at him seriously. "Yuichi, you're hiding something, aren't you?"

"Kufufu, Dante, you're sharp." He pulled me into a passionate kiss. I didn't have much time to respond as his tongue played with mine. I pulled away for air. He pushed me down onto the couch and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hand slid up my shirt and groped me.

"Ahn," I moaned softly. He smiled and nipped at my earlobe, it felt almost affectionately. After sliding my shirt and bra off, he paused momentarily, and dipped his head to my cleavage. I moaned again. Yuichi seemed quite gentle today. Was it because he was happy he was being rescued, or was it because of something else? I was sucking like a little baby, it was quite cute. He looked up at me and licked the nub. I blushed. He gave it a little flick and I gasped. He smiled and kissed me again.

"You're beautiful like this, Dante," He spoke my name in a whisper and I wrapped my arms around his neck again, kissing him fully on the lips. What a smooth talker. I gasped again as I felt his head lower and my pants being tugged off. I bit my lip to hold back a moan as his lips brushed against my inner thigh.

"You damn tease," I panted. He smiled and dipped his head down and I cried out. His tongue slipped between my folds and I buried my hands in his hair. "Y-Yuichi!" He paused for a moment and then pulled back. I saw him lick his lips in delight and I felt his fingers slip into me and I groaned. "W-wait, Y-Yuichi." He paused and looked at me. He had a frown.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked. What the hell gave him that idea!?

"I'll answer your question by doing this." I got up and kneeled on the floor. I unzipped his pants with my teeth and licked him through his boxers and he grunted. I pulled his pants down some more and played with him.

"Who's the tease now?"

I took him in my mouth. He tasted interesting. Unlike those other old-farts I've done this too. This one was actually more enjoyable. For once. I wonder what it'd be like to do this to Hibari… Wait! I snapped back to my original thoughts. Why the hell am I thinking that!? I sucked harder onto Yuichi's member and he groaned. He pulled me head back and panted. He tossed me back on the couch and pulled out a condom. He slipped it on quickly and looked at me momentarily. I pulled him up for a kiss and he slammed into me. I gasped into the kiss.

"Y-Yuichi!" I cried.

"Kufufu, why don't you try calling me by my real name?" I looked at Yuichi questionably. "My real name is, Rokudo Mukuro."

"EH!?" I exclaimed. I didn't have much time to do anything as I was thrusted into visciously.

"You can't run away now," He chuckled. He pushed me so I was on lying flat on my back, my arms shielding my eyes. I was covered in sweat.

"Aahn!" I cried out.

"Try calling it out," He grunted as he sped up. I screamed.

"M-M-Mu…!" I bit my lip.

"Come on…," He tweaked one of my nipples and I moaned. "Is it because you've figured out I'm your enemy that you can't cry out my name?"

I couldn't think straight as I was overwhelmed by pleasure. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he paused. I moaned in protest. I looked at him helplessly in the eye.

"Don't… Stop…," I panted. "M-Mukuro… Please…"

He looked at me wide-eyed before smiling.

"Kufufu, as you wish." I threw my head back as he thrusted harder into me.

"Aaah!" I cried. "Mukuro!"

"Ah… Dante…," He grunted in approval. It felt strange to be moaning the name of my enemy, but I was too lost in euphoria to pay much heed to it. I opened my eyes to smile at him. My eyes widened.

"Is that… Fuuta!?" I exclaimed. I was given one large, deep thrust. I realized I had been clawing at Mukuro's back. "Fuuta!" I tried to get off Mukuro, but he pushed me down and continued to thrust. "There's a child here!" It didn't stop him. I moaned and came, but he continued. He just wouldn't stop! This reminded me of the other times we had sex together. He was always the one with more stamina. I couldn't keep up.

"There's a child… You still came…" He looked down at me and smirked. I blushed and looked away. His arms wrapped around me and flipped me over. I blinked in confusion and then I realized what was going on as he thrust into me doggy style.

"H-HEY! N-not there!" I wasn't really against anal, though I wasn't exactly a big fan of it either.

"Don't worry Dante," He whispered into my ear. "It'll feel really good."

I cried out continuously.

--

**REGULAR POV.**

Tsuna and co. walked into the cinema.

"It's scary in here," Tsuna said, opening the door. "Ah!" He spotted Mukuro on the couch.

"I'm the real Rokudo Mukuro," Mukuro said. Tsuna glanced beside Mukuro.

"Hii! Asakura-san!" He noticed something else. "N-naked!?" The only think covering her was Mukuro's Kokyou uniform coat draped over her. There was a thump. "Fuuta!"

Fuuta raised a trident and stabbed Bianchi. Mukuro watched in amusement. Dante stirred and little and Mukuro stroked her hair.

"Kufufu."


	8. I totally can't take this seriously

WARNING: ... I don't know...?  


* * *

DANTE'S POV.

I stirred and then awoke to the sound of clashing. I opened my eyes groggily and sat up, grabbing head. Oh my! I grabbed onto the green coat covering me. I looked over to my right to see Tsuna fighting with Mukuro.

"Ah…" My throat was sore from the screaming I did earlier. Mukuro glanced over at me.

"You'd better get dressed, kufufu," He said. I blushed and glanced around for my clothes. I found them scattered around on the couch and on the floor. I slipped them on quickly. Damn that Mukuro!

I sat on the couch, unable to stand up because of my sore legs. Ugh, he's so rough in bed. Total beast. A good one. I blushed and gripped his coat. Tsuna got cut on the cheek.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun!" I shouted. Mukuro looked over at me and frowned. He glanced back at Tsuna and then walked over to me, taking his coat and stealing a wet kiss from me. I pulled away and pushed him away from me. He smirked and slipped his coat on. He walked back to Tsuna.

"Do you know of the six paths of reincarnation?" Mukuro asked.

I blinked as I noticed Tsuna looking kind of strange. He was exclaiming random things… Um? Reborn kicked Tsuna in the face.

"What you saw was an illusion," I heard Reborn say. An illusion? Was I not in the illusion or something? I frowned at Mukuro. Okay, what's reaaalllyy creeping me out not was that there are snakes all around Tsuna. How the hell did I get involved with his mayhem!? I blinked as I saw a tonfa go hurtling over to Mukuro, though he blocked it. My eyes widened.

Hibari and Gokudera… I didn't know why, but I wanted to cry. Hibari staged and raised his tonfa. "Are you ready to repent?" He asked Mukuro.

I suddenly saw some cherry blossoms appear around Hibari and Mukuro. I blinked.

"Sakura!?" Tsuna exclaimed. "He's making use of Hibari-san's sakura-kura disease…!"

I sweat dropped. There was such a disease? I saw Hibari fall forward. You can't be serious… He landed a hit directly on Mukuro. I sighed with relief. I paused. Why was I…? I watched Hibari beat Mukuro. The heterochromia boy spat out blood and I cringed. Mukuro lay defeated on the ground. Hibari fell forward and hit the floor.

I sat there. I just didn't know what to do. Something was preventing me from moving, and it wasn't my sore limbs. I felt adrenalin for some reason and my surroundings grew fuzzy. I heard some mumbling and then…

"There's no need for a medical team because there will be no one left alive here." I had half-lidded eyes as I saw Mukuro point a gun at my supposed _comrades_. "Kufufu. Arrivederci." I saw him point the gun at his own head and shoot himself. I refused the urge to vomit as I covered my mouth with my hands.

"Wrong…." "Shoulders…" Huh? I couldn't understand what they were saying.

_Dante! You're just like her! _

Like her…

_You'll grow up to be like her, beautiful and respected!_

Is that really it?

_I can't believe it…_

I let out a shaky breath. A child flashed before my eyes. A child?

_Why?_ I noticed the resemblance… That child was me.

_Why did you go? Did you have to leave me behind like this? I miss you…_ I refused the urge to cry as the memories resurfaced. Why must these memories haunt me? _I'll kill them… __**I'll kill them all!**_

My eyes widened as I saw a flash of red before my vision returned back to normal. I witnessed Gokudera trying to stab Tsuna. Wait… What!?

"This is a first. No human has ever been able to sense with one look when I possess another. You truly are absolutely fascinating," Gokudera-, no Mukuro said. It's getting awkward to see Gokudera laughing with a _kufufu_. I'm thinking the strangest things in the life of death situations. I don't think anyone would be coming after me soon. From the looks of it, it's pretty safe, where I am, at least for now. Could this be another perk of my job? Maybe he's just more interested in Tsuna. Better than having to do stuff after getting screwed non-stop for what felt like hours-on-end.

Let's just say I'm lazy.

Yeah…

And indifferent too!

Don't forget, even though I hate it, I'm known as 'The Indifferent Asa-kun'!

I'm extremely off-topic, aren't I?

Well… Deal with it.

Hey… Oh shit!

"This guy is really, seriously, overwhelmingly, bad news," Reborn said, sitting down. I sweat dropped. Should I make myself useful? Hmm…

"Second state, the state of hungry ghosts."

Ah… I grabbed Tsuna and pulled him the hell away from the explosion. Does that count?

"Ah, thanks Asakura-san!"

"Mm." I ignored the pain in my legs. I saw Gokudera frown at me. Shit, I unfortunately didn't have a weapon. Oh joy. My failure of hand-to-hand combat it was! I saw Tsuna over-reacting over nothing again. What was he doing…? I tilted my head to the side for a moment. I pinched his cheek as Reborn had bombs thrown at him. I'm no good in combat, I never will be.

Actually, now that I think about it, I'm quite surprised that Mukuro was Yuichi. Why am I thinking about that now…? I nearly shrieked as I jumped back from almost being stabbed with that mini-trident. I'm that useless that he didn't really need to attack me, huh? Oh shit! The trident grazed me shoulder. Oh damn it!

I fell to the ground and then was pulled into a black abyss.


	9. The World

Very little comedy in this chapter. Mainly monologue. :|

Also, the end of the Kokuyou arc!

I think I made Dante bipolar... Well... Meh.

The _itallics _are mainly flashback quotes and memories. Regular is Dante's thoughts and feelings, since this is, of course, written in her point of view.

* * *

I'm floating in black.

Wait… Can you actually do that?

… Let's just stick with the figurative speech.

_Mama!_

Oh.

_Ano… Miss! You have a beautiful voice! Can you sing another song?_

I'm just standing there. Watching memories replay. What was the point of this? I used to have nightmares about this all the time. Have they completely stopped? No. Never. What makes this any different?

Ever wonder why I'm indifferent? It's because, I don't want to get involved ever again. I've had bad memories. I've been taught and raised way differently than I act now, it's because I don't want to live that way. I live life, the way I want to. Though, not _everything_ works out the way I want it.

_YOU WHORE! YOU'RE EXACTLY LIKE HER!_

I learned the ways of prostitution; I guess that's one of my cons…

_You're his child right? You're Alfonse's child…_

My father… Was that Alfred's voice?

_Would you like to live with us? I have a wife named Maria and a son named Joey._

I remember this all too well.

_It's a brat._

Joey.

_You brought a kid home with you?_

Joey never accepted me, he never will. I don't care either way. As long as I can feel alive.

_Her parents were friends of mine._

Come to think of it, I've never felt alive lately. What happened…?

_Do you want to cry?_ Who was that?

_You're allowed to cry. After all that, why are you hiding your sorrow?_

I'm not. It's all gone.

_Stop lying._

I'm not.

_I can see it in your eyes. You've locked it away._

Have I really…?

_The poor dear… Such a tragic loss. Both parents, at the same time, for the same cause…_ Maria's pity. I don't need it.

_She's a prostitute!_

I never felt at home with them.

_JOEY!_

Just let him say as he wishes. It's not going to change anything.

_You're an idiot… Just cry already._ It's surprising how people keep saying that. I don't need to cry.

_You don't always need to be so strong._

I'm not… Leave me alone. I don't want these memories.

_I'll kill them… _

Who's that?

_**I'LL KILL THEM ALL!**_

--

My eyes shot open as I found myself leaning against a wall. I held my head in my hands.

"Why are they still haunting me… Especially today?"

Had I really been faking my emotions? Maybe all I'm experiencing now is a dream… I'll all disappear. I inwardly snorted. That's too good to be true. Time to face reality.

I saw Mukuro pierce his eye. I didn't move, nor did I flinch. He fought against Tsuna. I simply sat there.

"I am very disappointed," Tsuna said. He covered in flames. They don't seem to be harming him though… It looked more like protection..? Oh. It seems like Tsuna's winning. I continued to stare blankly.

I've never liked battles. Never liked fights. Call me what you'd like, a fool, a weakling, I honestly don't care. Just let me be. It's amazing to watch the two fight; I dislike the fact they're fighting though. It's reality. No one can truly get along without any disputes. There's usually a reason behind fights, sometimes there isn't. The reason for this one? Most likely revenge. My eyes slid closed for a few moments. The world is a scary place. It's also quite interesting. It's very strange… Good things, bad things, and in-between. It depends on what perspective you're looking from.

Mukuro and Tsuna are fighting from two different points of views. It's what you believe in that gives you the strength to do it. My eyes drifted over to the people lying on the ground. They wanted to protect…

What about me? What do I want? I have no motive. Nothing.

_**Kill them…**_

No motive. My eyes drifted back to Tsuna as Mukuro, was finally, officially, defeated.

"YOU MAFIA, DON'T TOUCH MUKURO-SAN!!" Ken exclaimed. I glanced at him. "We were guinea pigs for human testing, by our own family." My eyes widened slightly. A place for them to go to… What's that like? I watched blankly as the Kokuyou trio was captured by men in black. Vindice.

"We don't live in a kind world." Boy was that true.

I watched as a medical crew came and I continued to just there and watch. A few people rushed over to me and I just simply shook my head.

"This world is full of cruelty," I muttered. "You can't change it."

I left the building and headed back to Namimori.


	10. Testing a new bullet

Back to some crack... later in this chapter.

My god. Dante, stop being so bipolar!

* * *

Apparently, I have to sit and watch a baseball game. Apparently Joey plays baseball now. Apparently, I don't care.

I yawned. I had to come to watch _this_? It's been a month since the Mukuro incident and now I'm low on cash. Alfred will only be able to barely pay the bills. Oh great, I have to go back to my job. I glanced around boredly. I still don't understand. Why do I really have to be here?

Oh. A home-run.

--

"You're as indifferent as usual," Joey muttered. I brought him his lunch today. He forgot this time.

"Mm," I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying. "Oh yeah, tell Alfred and Maria I'll be out working tonight."

"Whatever."

--

I looked down at my current customer. It was some middle-aged man. I frowned momentarily and then went back to acting.

_How much longer will I have to put up with this all?_

--

I gazed blankly out the window. Quiet Sunday morning. Days like these don't last long. I glanced at my black cabbie. I gripped the pillow I happened to be holding onto. It's haunting.

_You look exactly like __**her**__!_

Did I really? I pondered that. I sighed and looked over at a picture frame beside my bed. There was a burnt picture of me as a five year old child and three other people. They were all taller than me in the photo, so their faces and top parts were burnt off. I frowned. What did they look like? Honestly, I myself do not remember the faces of the people in that photo. It could possibly even be my parents, but I have no memories of what they look like. What happened?

I do not recall anything of them except for my father's name, Alfred had told me it. All I have left to remember them by is my cabbie and this photo, if it really was them. I furrowed my eyebrows. People say one of the most precious things you have is your memories, others say it's the days you spent together that you remember each other by. What if you don't have memories at all?

Alfred had always refused to talk to me about how my parents passed away. He also claims to not know much about my parents or even myself. Do I know myself..? I hardly remember any of my childhood memories… I've been told who I am is who I am, but could you possible not know who you were? I sighed and plopped my head down. I hated thinking.

_**BANG!**_

OUCH! I forgot about my bedpost! I gripped my head and then gritted my teeth. I wanted to cry.

--

I stared at my unappetizing lunch. What the frack did Maria make me? It looked… Extremely strange to the max! Quoting a Ryohei like answer of course. I closed my bento with a grimace. I'd rather starve. Oh wait… I blinked. I had money to buy food. I'm an idiot. I grumbled and headed to school store.

--

Well. All they seemed to have left was some Melon Bread. I sounded good, I supposed. I bought about three. I was hungry, so what? I headed for the roof, which seemed to be isolated.

I bit into one. My eyes widened and watered. It was delicious! I quickly munched one down and licked my lips and hands clean of any filling that may have squirted out of the bun. I growled. Some of this wasn't coming off my hand… I lapped harder until it finally came off.

"Sticky," I muttered.

"Reborn! You can't be serious! Testing a new bullet on Asakura-san!?" I heard Tsuna's voice exclaim in disbelief. Test a new bullet on me? What's that mean?

"Dame-Tsuna."

"Hiiii!!!" I heard some thumping and I assumed Reborn kicked Tsuna down the stairs. I sweat dropped and reached for another pack. The door bursted open and I found myself flying backwards until I hit the fencing.

"Owwie!"I murmured, rubbing my back with my eyes shut tight.

"Uwah! He shot her!" Tsuna exclaimed and I blinked. I got shot…?

"Um…," I murmured I cracked open an eye.

"Herbivores, no destroying school property," Hibari muttered, walking onto the roof. I blushed. Huh? Why was I blushing? Actually, the more I think about it, I was starting to feel strange. I glanced over a nervous Tsuna and I nearly drooled. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?

I didn't know what exactly was going on, but I felt strange, almost amazing… I grabbed onto Tsuna and kissed his right on the lips, tongue and all. I think that was his first kiss, but I continued to kiss him.

"Public display of affection?" Hibari growled. I licked my lips after pulling back from the kiss. I grinded myself against Tsuna, who bit his lip. I could sense that Hibari was not pleased, but I was in need! Why was I feeling this way!?

I glanced over at Hibari. That's where even more hell began. I went over and pulled him into a lip lock. He growled as I slipped my tongue past his lips. He brushed my tongue lightly before biting down. I shrieked and pulled back.

"What an interesting outcome of this bullet," I heard Reborn say thoughtfully. My legs were growing weak and I fell down onto my bum. I held onto my skirt so it didn't fly up in strange directions.

"Herbivore, what do you think you're doing?" Hibari muttered, pulling out his tonfas. Oh gawd, did I tell you he looks hot like that? I mean like HOT! I glanced over and Tsuna looked so CUTE! He still seemed to be dazed by the kiss. I mentally smacked myself. What was going on!?

"Seems to be a strange bullet," Reborn said. I'm not daring enough to look at him. "It seems whoever Dante lays her eyes upon, she turns very lustful towards them." I could hear the mirth in his voice. "Hibari."

"What is it, infant?"

"You're in charge of taking care of Dante."

**WHAT!?**


	11. No Emotional Ties

This chapter has so many mood switches. -sigh- I have problems. Especially today. Gah. Mentally spazzed. Hah.

...

Yeaaah..

Warning: practically half-assed... should there be a warning when the smut's not exactly detailed...? bleh.

Oh, and would anyone happened to know where I can get the music sheets for 'Servant of evil/Aku no Meshitsukai/ 悪ノ召使' for flute? If not, then whatever. Just wanted to try playing it lol.

The summary changed a bit for this story... And if you like this FF, please go check out the poll and vote for a series (this or some other) that you'd like to see updated :| even though this is updated a lot, I'd still like to see if you guys liked to see this be updated faster than my regular update speed [a chapter every now and then])

moving on from my random corner... Here's the FF. Enjoy.

* * *

How and why I'm sitting here is a troublesome matter. It seems that Reborn wanted to test a new bullet, so here I am, sitting in the Rece- I mean Disciplinary committee office.

_"You're going to have to keep her away from other people. The effects of this new bullet makes her hormones go in overdrive and whoever she sees, she'll definitely go after," Reborn said with a smirk. WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TEST THIS ON TSUNA INSTEAD OF ME!?_

_ "If I do this, you'll owe me one, right?" Hibari asked with a smirk. Reborn nodded. "Okay then, I'll let her stay in the disciplinary committee room."_

Well, that explains why I'm here now. It seems that Hibari forbid anyone from coming into this room. I'm sitting here with a certain attractive prefect. God damn him!

"Damn it!" I grumbled as I banged my forehead against the couch.

"Stop that," Hibari growled. I stopped and glared at him. Shit! Don't look! Don't look!!! I managed to whip my head away without jumping him.

"That infant is _so_ dead."

"Hn."

--

I've been sitting here for about three hours with a hormonal rage. I'd rather go fuck a old man instead of just sitting here. I was tense and trying to stop myself from glomping a certain prefect. Lucky bastard.

_Midori tanabiku namimori no!~~_

"What is it?" Hibari asked, picking up his cell phone. What was with him and his ringtone!? "And if I don't?" A pause. "…" Hibari hung up.

Well, this is stupid. I was fiddling with the hem of my skirt, trying to get my mind off the current problem. GAH!

"Herbivore." I raised my head and then I was in a lip lock. I gasped and then I felt a wet tongue brush against mine. He ripped open a condom with his mouth. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Oh gawd…

--

Now here I lay, all sweaty and worn out, due to a certain session with a certain prefect. Hurray! ~ However, I'm now pondering why he did it. He even did more than one round. I also think the effects of the bullet are wearing off, if not already gone.

"Exactly what made you do that?" I asked a few moments after our breathing slowed down.

"…" Hibari kept silent for a few moments. "The baby."

"Huh?" I looked at him puzzled.

"He said to tend to your needs." Hibari smirked and I blushed. "And now, it seems like you're all cured. The infant now owes me one." A dark chuckle. I paled. This is the man I'm lusting over? Geez. Sometimes I wonder why I even think of trying. Please note the existence of the word _think_.

I sighed and snuggled into Hibari's embrace. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

--

I sat on my bed with my picture frame held carefully in my hands. There's something I've been wondering. Who's the other person in the picture? There were four people. Me, most likely my parents and one other person. I furrowed my eyebrows. Who could that be…? I groaned and gently placed it back on my bedside table. I lay my head on my pillow and pull the covers over me. With one last sigh I closed my eyes.

--

"Kufufu."

What the hell?

"Exactly where am I?" I muttered, opening my eyes. I was still in bed, but not in my room. What kind of twisted dream was it _this_ time? At least it's not a nightmare. I think.

"Ah, Dante." Oh. That voice. Actually, I'm quite tempted to call him Mr. Pineapple. Hah. I refused to look in his direction though. "Dante?" He tried changing the tone of his voice, it was obvious. I still didn't look at him. I'm still quite angry with him at the moment. "Will you look at me?" What was about his voice that was so alluring? It took quite a lot not to glanced at him. I felt the bed shift and I assumed he had sat down beside me. He repeated my name again and I gripped the sheets, my eyes downcast.

I raised my knees to my chest, bringing the blanket with me. I gently covered my ears with my hands and shut my eyes tightly. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear anything or not. I wasn't sure at all. I felt a hand softly brushing my hair. There were no words, it was that or I couldn't hear him, which I was glad of. Gently I felt his hands grasp my wrists and tenderly tug on my wrists. I finally complied and lowered my hands, my eyes opened slowly.

"Dante." Fake tenderness. It made me want to think it was real. I didn't know why. I finally shifted my gaze to see him.

"What?" My voice faltered. It felt strange. I'd rather go back to being indifferent. Really. Maybe my thoughts of my real family have been bugging me so much that it's been troubling my regular, daily thoughts. For some reason, I didn't feel like I had ties with this man.

"You're angry with me?" Mukuro looked at me questionably. I frowned and shrugged.

"Not exactly," I murmured. "I've just been thinking…"

"About what?" His hand clasped my gingerly. I wish that tenderness existed in reality. I sighed and looked away from him. I think he got the hint because he switched topics. "Have you missed me?" His lips brushed against my neck and I didn't move.

"Why would I?" I muttered, pulling my hand out of his hold.

"Kufufu," He chuckled. I didn't want any emotional bonds. His lips pressed against mine and I simply plopped down on the pillow. I looked at him with dismay. "Don't look at me like that."

"Then how would you like me to look at you?" I asked blankly. Treat him like a customer again I suppose.

"Intensely. Let's do a little role playing shall we?" Riight… Benefits? No. I'm getting less interested as the seconds go by. I frowned at him and lowered his head and nipped at my ear. "Why don't you be a girl who's deeply in love with me and wants rough sex?"

"You're a sick pervert."

"Never stopped you before, has it?" Damn him and his kinks.

"What's in it for me?"

"Some stress relieving?" He pondered for a moment. "I know about your incident today… I can make sure the bullet has worn off." He pulled me into an embrace. "This is a dream world. You can do almost anything and nothing would happen to you in the conscious, real world. I can give you far more pleasure…"

I frowned. "I'm too lazy to argue," I sighed. He chuckled and his hands tugged at my pajamas. He paused and looked at me momentarily. Oh yeah. In character. I exhaled softly and then started acting. I made my cheeks flushed and looked at him cutely. I made myself look as embarrassed as possible as each article of my clothing was taken off.

"Kufufu, would you like it rough?" He murmured in my ear and bit it gently. I gasped and moaned. I bit my lip a little and then whispered.

"Yes, please. As rough as you like."

"As you wish."

It was a night of passion. Nothing was holding us back. I let go of all my morals (if I had any left) and I managed to forget my worries while I was wrapped ecstasy. There was no condom, I didn't know why I trusted him, it was a dream world, true. It couldn't be linked to the real world. No… It couldn't.

I gasped as he aimed to thrust deeper. I clawed at his back in sheer zeal. Each thrust was full of gusto, it felt amazing. My thoughts were drifting back to what happened in the Disciplinary Committee room, but then all that contemplation was thrown out the window. Not literally. Figure of speech.

"Ah!" I cried out and gripped onto his shoulders. "Mu-Mukuro!"

"Nnnh…." He thrusted deeper if that was possible.

There were no emotional ties. My eyes slid close as the thrusting continued, my hair splayed across the pillow. I liked it this way. There was nothing to look bad with dismay on. Nothing worth it. He leaned down and didn't stop his fluent, deep thrusts. He whispered gently in my ear.

"You're beautiful like this. Dante…"

I felt a tear slide down my cheek.


	12. When The Time Comes

"What a boring day," I said yawning.

"If you don't count the fact that instead of catching the _cupcake_, you ended up fall out of bed, then yes," Joey snorted. I frowned but said nothing. "Well, why the hell do I have to walk with just _you_?" He's obviously not happy and I personally, didn't care.

"It's Alfred's day off so I suggested he spend it with Maria. You can at least behave yourself for your father's sake, right?" I muttered.

"Whatever," Joey said.

--

"And how the hell did I end up here?" I grumbled. Somehow I ended up going out with a 'group of idiots' partially quoting Gokudera. I was wearing my black cabbie a t-shirt that said 'I C U' with a jean jacket that ended in the middle of my ribcage. I wore a pair of dark jeans and some simple sneakers.

"You need to help cheer up the boss," Gokudera muttered. "It's not like you're needed here anyways. Reborn insisted you come."

"That baby's scary," I sighed. I adjusted the positioning of my hat so I could position my bangs to not cover my entire right eye. I yawned and followed the group as they were randomly running around.

--

"Mm… Which drink…," I pondered aloud as I stared at the vending machine. I reached for my wallet but then a sudden explosion sounded, making me jump. I whipped my head over to my right. I saw some boy fly out of the smoke and directly at Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi-kun!" I rushed over to him. That has got to hurt… I looked at him for a moment. Nothing serious.

The boy had a weird blue flame on his forehead though… Similar to Tsuna's if I recall correctly, except Tsuna has an orange one.

"What's this? Outsiders parading around," Some strange, longer, silver, haired man said. He was dressed clad in black and had a sword attached to his hand.

"All women and children should flee this place," I heard Reborn say to Kyoko. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "You too." Oh. Really? I allowed myself to be dragged away by Kyoko.

--

I walked boredly to the designated destination. I sighed and chewed on a new stick of gum. I wore a pair of earphones some random rock song blasting. I, of course, was wearing my cabbie once again. I wore a blue and white hoodie with the words 'Ice' written on it. I don't exactly know why I have this shirt, or why I bought it, but I liked it. I wear what I like. I entered the building and that's where I saw Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Dante, you're here," Reborn stated. I frowned and nodded. I slipped my large earphones around my neck and raised my cell phone. On it was displaying a text message.

_Come to (__**ADDRESS**__) right now or face the consequences. _

_ -Reborn_

I'm seriously starting to wonder what the consequences are… The deal I made was to join the family and he'd keep quiet, maybe he's made the consequences even worst. Damn infant. Tsuna sweat dropped as he read the text.

"Yo. Long time no see Dante," Dino said. I nodded.

"That long haired dude from yesterday will target you again!" Tsuna exclaimed after Yamamoto said he didn't need the ring. Or not. Looks like they got their asses whooped. They want sweet revenge. Revenge. Yum. I inwardly snickered. I leaned against a wall and watched how everything else unfolded.

Ryohei rushing into the room… Some small blonde infant named Colonnello that was his tutor. Dino was tutoring Hibari; Gokudera and Yamamoto are finding their own suitable home tutors… I yawned.

"As for you." I glanced down at Reborn. He handed me a box. I blinked and look at it. "You need to learn how to wield that weapon for self defense and offense. If you're going to be part of the family, you should learn how to use a weapon." I nodded. Looks like I won't get to relax these 10 days. "You'll definitely find a perfect tutor to learn how to use this weapon from." I nodded again. Who could the person be though…?

I tried to open the box but the lid wouldn't budge. I looked at it puzzled.

"Currently, you do not need to wield a weapon. When the time has come, you'll know exactly what to do." I nodded again. I guess I'll get relax a little these few days then.

"I wonder when that'll be."

--

I slipped the box under my bed when I got home later. When the time comes, huh? I lay down on my bed and pondered that, looking at my ceiling. I glanced over to the picture frame.

"Exactly what have I gotten myself into?"

I stared at the photo for a few more moment, changed and left my room.

--

I sat on the park bench and sipped some warm strawberry milk. I don't exactly know why I'm sitting here… I just couldn't stand the feeling of being in that house. Something was wrong, but I couldn't tell what. Maybe someone was telling me to come here?

"Heh, thanks for doing us the favor of not having to go all the way to your house." I blinked and looked around, startled. I didn't recognize that voice to the least.

"Whose there?" I asked. I heard some laughing. There were either two or three people.

"Don't worry… This will end soon…"

I felt myself being slammed into the ground. I felt a boot stomp against my face. I think I heard my jaw crack…

A few kicks were sent to my ribs and back. Who were these people? I screamed out in pain. What the hell was going on!?

"STOP IT!" I cried out. They didn't stop.

Kick.

Kick.

_**CRACK!**_

A sickening splitting sound. I couldn't feel anything but pain. I felt something piece my arm, my side and my leg. A sword?

"Please… Stop it!" I felt tears cascading down my cheeks. It burned.

I continued to feel the burning sensation of pain, the taste of metallic blood in my mouth mixed with the salty substance of my tears. Why…?

I blacked out.


	13. Talon

_Beep._

What was that sound?

_Beep. Beep._

It's consistent. I opened my eyes slowly to stare at unfamiliar white walls. Mm? Where am I?

_Don't worry, it'll all end soon._

Oh! I bolted upwards and cried out in pain, falling right back down.

"Dante! Be careful! You're not completely healed yet!" Maria rushed to my side. I looked at her.

"What happened?" I asked. I winced. It hurt to talk so my question came out more like _whuh habendah?_ She frowned and brushed the hair out of my face.

"That what I want to know…" She brushed my forehead. I noticed I was covered in bandages, including my forehead. One guy was stomping on my head, right? Or was he kicking? I think he did both, it's very vague when you're being injured in many different ways at once. "We were called after being notified that you were being hospitalized. You've suffered from many puncture wounds and a broken rib cage and jaw. So you shouldn't be talking. There are a few more problems as well, so they're going to do surgery on you. I wonder how we're going to get the money for the hospital bills though…"

That's when I realized that I haven't been working lately. I've been too busy with the _family_ events. Also, Alfred's income might not last us. A family of four with one in the hospital and only one that works as a secretary in a school. Er… That's going to be a rocky road. I frowned.

"I'm soweh (I'm sorry)," I murmured quietly, my eyes downcast. Maria stroked my head and hair.

"It's okay Dante… We'll find a way." She gave me a sad smile.

--

"So this is where you've been." It was a voice. I didn't recognize it, but it felt so familiar… I lay unmoving on the hospital bed. "I've missed you… So much…" Who was it…?

My eyes fluttered open when a hand brushed tenderly across my cheek. I gazed up at a man that looked so familiar, though I couldn't pinpoint where I remembered him from…

"Dante…," He whispered. I gazed at him. He had black hair like me, almost tinted raven. His eyes were sharp and alluring. Who was he?

"Who…?" I couldn't really speak.

"Don't talk… Your jaw's still healing. It's okay, I'll do the talking," He said, taking a seat in the chair beside the bed. He took my hand and squeezed it gently. "I haven't seen you in so long… You've grown so much…" His eyes looked filled with happiness and sorrow at the same time. Strong, yet at any time, could break down. "My name is Talon. Asakura Talon."

My eyes widened and I looked at him in shock. Same surname as mine?

"I'm your brother." His hand squeezed mine gently again. My lip trembled. I had a brother?

_"Dante! Stop getting yourself into mischief!"_

_ "It's dangerous, so don't go there!"_

_ "Mom's not coming back… She's just like the rest of them."_

"Bro…ther…?" I said that with just disbelief.

_"Nii-chan… It hurts… Fratello…"_

"I still remember you when you were very tiny…" He pulled out a necklace with gold rectangular case. There was a beautiful design of a rose on the front. He opened it and inside was a photo. It was a photo of Dante and a boy. "That's you…" He pointed at me. "And that's me." He pointed at the other boy. I blinked and looked carefully at it. He smiled softly and slipped the locket off and handed it to me.

I held it tenderly and looked at the photo. We were wearing quite formal clothing. I wrote a beautiful looking dress with a hair flower ornament. Talon wore a tuxedo with a strange crest pinned to his coat's jacket. We were both grinning and smiling, it looked like such a peaceful and lovely memory…

_"Okay, you can be the principessa." A laugh. "I'll be the principe!"_

Tears were welling up in my eyes as I slowly remembered our shared memories. This man… Really was my brother.

"Dante… Ti amo."

My eyes slid closed.


	14. The Incatenato

Er... I think if you need any translations or information on some weaponry in this story... I think you can just google translate or wiki. -Lazy to explain-

_

* * *

The world's full of cruelty. You can't change that._

"You have a lot of friends," Talon said smiling. I blinked and looked at him confused. "They came to visit you a few times. Along with some trouble children."

Oh.

"Talon…," I murmured. He looked at me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Exactly… Who were our parents?"

"That's something you'll find out later. Right now, isn't the best time."

He never told me.

--

It turns out that Talon had paid for my hospital bill, so everything was good to go.

"How nostalgic," Talon murmured as he took a step towards the household. When we rang the doorbell, Joey answered it.

"Oh lookie, it's the little mistress and her knight is shin-" I bonked him on the head. Talon laughed.

"You never change," He said. Joey glanced at him momentarily before turning around and walking back into the house.

"Mom! Dad! Dante no baka's back!" It was rare, but I think I might have missed that. Might.

"Dante?" Maria rushed downstairs, Alfred following not long after. Maria smiled at me. "You're all better now?" I nodded. She hugged me. Maria glanced uneasily at Talon. I blinked and tilted my head to the side at her troubled expression.

"What are you doing here?" Alfred asked firmly. Talon and Alfred were staring at each other; I think they were glaring…

"I came to drop my dear little sister off," Talon said shrugging. He had a strange smile on his face. "Am I not allowed to? Alfred." Alfred's eyes narrowed and his lips were in a frown.

"Now she's here. I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Talon." Alfred's voice had poison dripping from every word. "You shouldn't be here."

"It's been a long time since then," Talon said. Since when? Did Talon know Alfred, Maria and Joey? They were friends of our parents…

"You seem to not understand me. I told you to leave." Alfred's expression was unyielding. Talon raised his hands in his defense.

"I'll be going. Just don't forget. There's nothing else to separate the incatenato." The chained? Alfred didn't really like what Talon said and took a step forward. What was going on? My brother looked at me and then gave me a playful smile. "Arrivederci, Dante."

Then he left.

"Alfred…?" I asked.

"Stay away from that boy. He may be your brother, but he's dangerous."

How could I believe that?

--

I lay down on my bed. I'm surprised that it was all neat. Maria must have made my bed when I was at the hospital. I glanced at the picture frame at my bedside. Was my mother like that as well? What about my father?

_Talon's dangerous. He's a hazard, especially to you._

Was there something extremely important I'm not remembering here? I sighed and sat down, leaning my back against my bedpost.

"How come everything has to be so confusing?"

I blinked as I saw my cell phone vibrating.

--

"This is really strange," I murmured as I walked down the dimly-lit streets of Namimori. How come the box opened at this time? It was quite a surprise; inside the box were a pair of Kusarigama. How I know what they are? That is a different story, but let's just say that I stumbled across the name in a book. The minute I held them in my hands, it kind of felt nostalgic, though I'm not quite sure why.

I had quickly slipped them into a little carryon bag and got dressed. I sighed as I heard my music playing softly from my earphones.

_If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone,  
don't tell me I will make it on my own,_

Second hand Serenade singing Stay Close Don't Go. I exhaled and fixed my hair under my cabbie.

"Asakura-chan!" I blinked and looked at a classmate.

"Sasagawa-chan? Miura-chan?" Well, this is a surprise.

"Have you seen Fuuta-kun, Lambo-kun and I-pin-chan?" Kyoko asked. I shook my head. Don't tell me this whole thing was to find a trio of kids? But the voice was kind of strange on the phone. "Oh no! What if something happened?"

"We were playing with them and now we lost them along the way," Haru said. I frowned. "We were wondering if they went back home yet…"

"Well, you should ask Tsu-"

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko shouted. My eye twitched. The irony.

Turned out they weren't home yet either. Kyoko and Haru were sent home, and I'm being dragged around trying to find Mr. Ranking, Mr. Useless cow and Ms. Ticking time bomb. Personally nicknamed by me.

Something tells me I should have just stayed home and never have gotten myself involved with these kids.

--

Does everyone have to have a flashy entrance? Honestly, Ryohei just shows up punching some dude and saving the kids, along with Yamamoto and Gokudera. I mentally groaned.

All the other stuff, I paid half attention to. Actually, it may have been less than half. Well, who cares?

Let's see… The important parts… I yawned. Again with the people from Varia. Their leader's Xanxus. Quite intimidating guy. Tsuna's dad is the 'outside advisor'… Um… Battle between Tsuna and Xanxus, concerning the tenth heir of the Vongola ordered by the ninth. Some people named Cervello. Quite boring. Especially to someone like me who doesn't get a DAMN THING.

Oh right, there was something about the seven rings and battles at Namimori. Hibari's not going to like that. Screw it. I'm going home. It was over anyways.

_"You need to find a tutor to teach you how to use those." Reborn must have meant the Kusarigama. "But at least go to school tomorrow."_

Ah. I sighed and rested my head against the cold wood of my desk. Why the hell was I dragged into this?


	15. Nightmare

_ "N-no! S-stop!" I cried out, I couldn't move. My hands were bound together in front of me. I could feel something wet between my legs. I was completely flushed and panting. "Ah!"_

_ Blood was splattered everywhere I looked. I didn't know what was going on…_

_"Tu sei mio," A malicious voice said. __I cried out once again._

I bolted upwards, ripping my eyes open and clutched my arms. I was shivering uncontrollably, breathing irregularly and my eyes were bloodshot. A new nightmare. It felt more like a terrifying memory. Which was it? Who was that…?

"What did he mean by 'you are mine'?" I whispered. I was terrified… I gripped my head and cried freely. I don't remember how long ago it was that a nightmare had had me so worked up before… Something felt off… Something wrong… I sniffed and continued to let the tears flow freely.

--

"Well this is awkward." I was staring at my shoe locker, which was stuffed with cards and other stuff. I opened the door and all the papers fell out. I sweat dropped. "Geez…" Most of the papers said 'Get Well Soon!' and 'Fight Asa-kun! Fight!'

Err… Was this because of my recent hospitalization? I should really clean this up… With a sigh I picked up the papers. I'll go through some of them when I get bored.

I ended up looking at all of them anyways.

--

It wasn't an order this time… I'm not quite sure why I decided to come. I just did. Now I'm here watching the fight between the 'sun guardians' or whatever. It ended quite quickly, in my perspective. Still, in the end, I paid half attention. I wondered if I should be watching to work on my own development, though I haven't even bothered to try using the Kusarigama.

It might be more productive if I started paying more attention. I sighed. Damn it. I grimaced as the robot guy; I think they called him Gola Mosca, shot that really creepy sun guardian. Uh... Lusuru.. Lussuria! There we go! ... Yeah. The next math is the thunder guardians... yatta yatta... Why am I still standing here...? Yatta... blah blah... bleh.

Actually, I'm wondering how Hibari's training is going. Reborn did mention that he was part of the family. What ring would he be though? Hmm... Oh well, I'll find out sooner or later.

Kyoko buying the entire thing about the sumo wrestling match. Me just standing there sleepy. Ring in box... Tsuna's dad. I mentally sighed and left after the entire thing. Why the hell did I wait that long to leave? I think the lack of sleep I get from the nightmare, I shivered, is getting to me.

--

Well. This is troubling. Should I look up some school or teacher for Kusarigamajutsu or something? I examined the blade of one of the sickles. It looked new and ready for some heavy battle, though how would I be able to judge that?

_"Geez! Dante! That's dangerous to do that without training properly!"_

Huh?

_"This isn't some sort of game! Fork 'em over!"_

Who was that? I groaned. Too many voices. Shut up! It was silent enough for me to hear Joey singing in the shower, which was quite disturbing, but quiet.

"Who would know Kusarigamajutsu?" It surprised me that I could say the damn word.

_Tu sei mio_. I shivered. I didn't want to see that nightmare. My mind went completely off the idea of the Kusarigama and back to my nightmare. I was petrified. It got worse every night. I'd hear someone else screaming, I'd see more blood, more pain and flames. It was suffocating. I knew I couldn't run away from sleep for a long time, so I gave in, laying my head down on the pillow and preparing myself.

--

I awoke in a familiar place. I sighed in relief when it wasn't the nightmare, or maybe it changed once again. I wasn't sure, but as long as it wasn't going to be terrifying. I was startled when I heard a voice.

"Dante..." I didn't know what made me do this, but I turned around and ran into that person's arms. I was scared... He seemed to be surprised at this, but adapted quickly, holding my gently. "Dante? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to see it," I cried. I let my tears fall. "I don't want to see that nightmare again..."

Mukuro, for one that wasn't exactly the easy type to surprise, looked at my strangely.

"A nightmare?" I nodded and cried on his shirt.

"I don't want to see it," I repeated. His embrace was tender, though it felt strong. It felt safe.

"It's okay you don't have to see it."

* * *

And my boring, cliche side shows though. Yay.


	16. Kusarigama

Err.. The song's not really meant to rhyme... 'cause I said so. So... Deal with it. :I  
_**

* * *

"The orange sky engulfs all,**_

_** The harmony of the world is sung, Armonia."**_

_ It was a gentle voice singing. It was nostalgic. I could cry again, though someone prevented me from doing so. _

_**"The sky is shielded by the purple cloud,**_

_** Unable to be caught and follows its own path, Propagazione.**_

_**As the red storm follows after,**_

_** Destruction is left in its path, Distruzione.**_

_** The green Thunder strikes,**_

_** Harshly with no mercy, Indurimento."**_

_ The lyrics, they reminded me of something, I just couldn't pin point what. I tried to remember while listening to each verse carefully as I could in this dream._

_**"Soon the blue rain washes away everything,**_

_** The tranquility, oh, Calma."**_

_ Orange sky… Purple cloud… Red storm… Green Thunder..? Blue rain… _

_**"Out comes the yellow sun,**_

_** Coming out to once again illuminate the sky, Attivazione.**_

_** The one that can slip away and not be captured,**_

_** Oh thy indigo mist, Costruzione.**_

_** As they join as one, the outliers collide,**_

_** Aderire come uno."**_

_**--**_

I awoke soon after. I didn't understand what that, I supposed, song, meant. I lay staring at the ceiling. The voice that was singing was gentle, as if it could be broken if you tried to get close to it. I saw a woman in my dream, I couldn't identify her face.

What are the outliers? Aerire come uno? Join as one?

I groaned and hit myself in the head with my pillow.

--

Come to think of it, I haven't seen Talon lately. I wonder where he went after leaving the house, ordered by Alfred. I'm still not quite sure why everyone was so tense around him. I shrugged my shoulders and sat on the park swings, thinking.

Anyways, who could teach me how to use Kusarigama? I made a weird face. It's not a popular to use such traditional weapons nowadays. This weapon was from the feudal era. How I know? I did research. I glanced at my bag and sighed. Damn it. I pouted.

"What's up with making those faces?"

I looked up to see Talon grinning at me.

"Oh, hey Talon," I said in surprise. He looked at me strangely for a moment and then took hold of one of the swing's chains.

"So, what's troubling you _now_?"

"Talon, do you know anything about Kusarigamas?"

"…" There was a pregnant pause. The only thing I could hear was children playing in the park. "Why do you ask?"

"That's private," I murmured quietly, my eyes downcast. He sighed and grabbed my arm. "Eh? U-um… Talon?"

"Just follow me."

--

We ended up in some forest. I wasn't quite sure where this was… I continued to follow Talon deeper into the woods. This wasn't such a good idea, was it…?

We stopped in an open area, though we were still surrounded by trees. I tilted my head in confusion and glanced at my brother.

"I'm not an expert in this area…," Talon began. His eyes looked full of scorn as he continued, glaring at some trees. "But someone close to me gave me a few lessons. I always failed, though I remember her words." I listened intently. His mood suddenly changed 180 degrees as he smiled softly at me. "I'm pretty sure you'll understand this perfectly."

I wasn't quite sure if I agreed, but might as well give it a shot. I nodded slowly.

--

_"Nii-chan! You can do it!"_

_ "It's heavy and uncoordinated!"_

_ "It's easy! Ah! Be careful! You can cut someone's head off if you do that!!!!"_

_ "Ugh! Forget this! I give up!"_

--

"God damn it, you never change," Talon muttered to me as I managed to already swing and cut into a tree trunk.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, pulling the chain back and catching the sickle easily. That wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be. Still felt kind of nostalgic for some reason. Maybe I knew the person Talon was talking about…?

"Never mind. You're better than I ever got," He laughed.

"Well, you _did_ explain how to do Kusarigamajutsu," I added. Talon shook his head as I managed to knock over a tree.

"No," Talon said. "It wasn't my words."

"It was your friend's words though," I said. Talon frowned. Did he remember something he didn't like? Oh! Did something happen to this friend of his!? "Oh! Did something happen to her…?"

Talon shook his head once again.

"She's alive and well." He smiled at me. "Anyways, you seem to be doing just fine without me here." He watched me swing the chain and as it whipped at the tree he closed his eyes. I looked at him questionably as I pulled the chain back. Uh oh.

"It's stuck!" Talon laughed and shook his head.

"You're still giving it too little power."

"Eh!?"

"Aim to cut the entire thing down, or make a goal, and then see if you can achieve it. Like…" Talon glanced at a fallen tree. He plucked a leaf off of it. "Cut one of these in half. A perfect cut."

"EH!!!?"

--

_"But it's sooo easy! Try cutting a leaf in half!"_

_ "PSH! AS IF! THAT'S FOR EXPERTS ONLY!"_

_ "But I'm no expert, yet I can do this!"_

_ "Tch, not-an-expert my ass."_

--

There was no way I could possibly, perfectly, cut a leaf in half!

"You're acting just like that time…," I heard Talon mumur.

"That time?"

"I wish you luck with your training! Namimori is this way." He pointed down a path. "You just have to keep walking straight." With that, he waved goodbye and left.

"How the hell does he expect me to do this!?"

I glanced at the sky. I had about an hour before evening it seemed.

--

The thunder match was nothing special. Except the fact that I got to see the cow (that kept shooting me with the bazooka) twenty years older. Other than that, nothing special. Oh yeah, I was dragged into their little group huddle for some reason.

I kind of refused to wear my cabbie in this rain...

I sneezed.

Shit.

"If I have to watch my precious comrades die with my own eyes… I wouldn't be able to atone for it. No matter how many times I died."

When Tsuna said that, I couldn't prevent the smile that was etched on my lips. He never changes.

"Same old, same old," I murmured with that stupid smile on my face.

* * *

My idiosyncrasy is stupid. Lol. The end! :D


	17. Profits

I was finally able to write this! My teachers give too much homework! D:

Anyways, here's some random chapter stuff that just drifted into my mind while I was doodling Viper in my binder's dividers. XD

* * *

I think I'm starting to hate dreams. I use to love them, especially the one with the cooki-. Eh hem… Ignore that.

Anyways, it's been a few hours and I'm quite lucky I didn't catch a cold… I'm actually surprised I didn't. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Hibari in quite some time. Where could he have gone? I sighed and leaned my head against my bedpost. I was sitting on the floor. I put my picture frame in my lap and my fingers traced around the people (or what was left of them) in the photo. I slid my eyes closed and pondered… Who exactly were my parents?

--

It was quite a boring day. Nothing much to do. I glanced over at my bag. Should I train? I sighed and looked down at my hands. They were wrapped in bandages and gauze. I hope they don't scar… Catching a kusarigama isn't very easy when you're a novice. No shit.

I thought back to my parents. I take it it's wonderful to have them… Ones that you know for certain didn't take you in because of pity… I frowned and leaned back on the park bench. Tsuna's mom… It was amazing how she finally accepted the information. Now I'm not the one to visit in the hospital, but I got dragged along. She couldn't believe it at first, but she trusted him… Mother and son… I looked at the sky. What a strong bond between families.

It was really none of my business, but I was dragged into going. Sometimes I wish I hadn't. I have remorse. Why couldn't I remember my parents? Talon, Alfred and Maria refuse to tell me anything. Is it something bad? Or are they just too worried I'll remember how my parents died and it'll cause trauma? I honestly don't know…

"Why if it isn't Dante…" I'm not in the mood to deal with a customer. I decided to drag it on to kill time though. I smiled at him.

"Oh my… Renzu-kun," I said with a seductive smile. "What a coincidence to see you here." He grinned at me. The pervert.

"Interested in joining me for a night?"

"Mm… Do you have money?"

"You're the same as usual, of course I do," He smirked at me and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head down. Our lips brushed.

"Vongola." I looked over to my right. Oh, it's that weird baby from those ring conflicts. Sweet, a way to get rid of this loser.

"Oh? Sorry Renzu-kun, it looks like I can't be keeping you company," I said. Renzu glared at the kid and I let go of him.

"I'll pay extra," Renzu said. I frowned and gestured over to the Varia kid, who looked kind of amused.

"As much as I'd like, it's the chibi." If that kid doesn't go along with my act, there'll be hell to pay. Fortunately, he kept quiet. Renzu frowned.

"Five thousand."

"Renzu…"

He grumbled and then left.

"You know, if you didn't go along with it, I would've kicked your sorry, kiddy, ass," I said to the Varia guardian. He smirked.

"You seem to have a good business profit going on," He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," I said smiling mischievously at him. "What's your name anyways, chibi? I'm Asakura Dante."

"I'm Mammon," He said.

"Interesting name," I said, leaning back on the bench. "Why're you here anyways? Aren't we supposed to be enemies…?"

"I only do things when there's a profit I can make from it."

"Ah, you're an interesting kid," I said. I patted his head with a smile. "Cute too." He seemed as if he almost irked at it. I laughed. "If I were to pay you to give me information, would you?"

"Maybe, depends on how much," Mammon said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?" She asked. He nodded. I laughed. "Strange kid. Well, I'd rather not try; I can't always trust information given just like that."

"True. You should pay me for helping you earlier."

"Ahaha, truth be told, I don't have much money on me at the moment," I said smiling sheepishly.

"Hn," Mammon said. I wonder what he was thinking. He was an enemy, yet, he's sitting here. He'd probably betray Varia if he was paid a large amount. I sweat dropped at that thought. For the few minutes I've met him, it seemed to fit him. Hah.

"How did a kid like you get into being in the mafia?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Pay me and I'll tell you." I laughed. I patted his head.

"I like you shorty!" I giggled.

"Hn… You liking me isn't very profitable," He said. I laughed again.

--

I lay on my back, staring up at Renzu. He smiled down at me and I forced down the urge to grimace. I moan as he thrusted. He had better pay that amount he promised, or there would be hell to pay.

--

I'm too sore to train. God damn it. I want to kill Renzu, though I'd lose a high-paying client. That's not fair!!!

"Well, at least I made enough money to last for a while," I sighed quietly to myself, leaning back against a tree. I adjusted my cabbie to shield my eyes from the blazing sun. My ears quietly played music…

_"Have you ever though just maybe, you belong with me…" (You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift)_

"I'm surprised you're not training like the others, Dante." I looked over to see Mammon standing in front of me.

"Oh hey," I said, raising the visor of my cabbie. "Why aren't _you_ training?"

"I don't need to," He said. "I'd win easily."

"Aha… I'm too sore from working yesterday to train."

I raised an eyebrow as he leaped over and sat in my lap.

"The Varia headquarters are too loud. I'm tired. You owe me for that last time, so lend me your lap to rest."

"Whatever you say," I said, leaning back against the tree.

--

So, it's Gokudera's turn. He's battle a 'prince' and genius. This is going to be interesting.

"He sure takes his sweet-ass time," I muttered and adjusted my cap. I sighed. "I'm missing sleep to watch the idiot be late… Tsunayoshi-kun, when do you think he'll be here?"

"Ah… Asakura-san… I don't know…," Tsuna said, a worried expression plastered on his face.

"He'll definitely come," Yamamoto said with a smile. I glanced at the clock boredly.

"Once that clock strikes eleven, Gokudera Hayato will be disqualified. Belphegor will win by default," One of the girls, I think they were called Cervello, said. I yawned. I glanced over at the enemy. Let's see… Shark(Squalo), Boss's-pet(Leviathon), Shortie(Mammon), Idi- I mean Smartie (Belphegor) Transformer(Gola Mosca)… I glanced back at the clock. Three… Two…

_**BOOM!**_

I sweat dropped. Flashy entrance. Now to sit back, and watch hell unfold once again.

--

Gokudera nearly won. Explosion. Belphegor won. Gokudera's still alive. It's surprising.

"Man, you guys are so flashy and violent," I sighed aloud. Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Asakura-san… You probably didn't want to see this kind of stuff…" His eyes went downcast. I smacked him lightly on the head.

"Geez, don't get all emotional on me now Tsunayoshi-kun!" I exclaimed. "Too late to apologize!" I grinned. "I'm already here, aren't I?"

Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

"What a laughable ending," Shark- I mean Squalo said. "With this, your lives are finally guttering like candles in the wind."

"Besides, so far your holders of the rings of mist and cloud still haven't appeared," Mammon said. "If your contender doesn't turn up, we'll win by default, and everything will be over."

I pondered something. Who _were_ the other two anyways? Mist and Cloud guardians… Oh, the next battle's for Rain, Yamamoto and Shark-man.

"Geez," I yawned and repositioned my hat.

_**CRASH!**_

I sweat dropped. A lot of smashing. I looked over to the left. I blinked and blushed. Hibari!

"Unlawfully breaking into the school and moreover, vandalizing premises. By reason of join responsibility, everyone here will be bitten to death." He asked, holding out his tonfa. I sweat dropped. All he thought about was the school. I wonder if he has a school fetish… Ew.

"Hibari-senpai never changes," I said with a sweat drop. I yawned and leaned against a wall. I'm sleepy.

"Ah, Asakura-dono, are you tired?" Basil asked. I grunted.

"I'm fine, just a bit sleepy is all," I said quietly back. I feel like passing out on the spot. I irked as I felt something grab my chest.

"Do you have any injuries?" Perverted doctor. I blinked as his grip was ripped off of me. I sweat dropped as I saw Hibari standing beside me.

"Doing such unmoral acts on school grounds," Hibari growled. I frowned.

"It's not like you're any better," I sighed. He glared at me. "It's true."

He raised his tonfas and then I raised my head off of the wall. I opened my mouth to speak but then Reborn said something about Mukuro to Hibari. Well, I almost got my ass kicked. I yawned. Damn it. I need more sleep. Shamal left. Hibari left. I'm STILL sleepy… Gokudera's still injured.

"I guess it can't be helped. Romario will treat him," A voice said. Bleh. I looked over to see Dino. Oh fail, he was training Hibari and lost track of him. Hah! I sighed and leaned my head against the wall again. How much longer do I have to be here for? Screw it; I'd sleep on the shattered glass!

"Oh! Dante!" Dino greeted. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"So Dino-san, have you gotten it through your head that I'm a girl?" I asked. He smiled sheepishly.

"Of course!" He said, embarrassed.

"Sure," I replied blankly, yawning again.

"I think you should head home, Asakura-san," Tsuna said. "You seem really tired."

"Yeah… I suppose."

"Come on everyone! Let's go!!! EXTREEEMEEE!!" Ryohei exclaimed. Oh please tell me they're letting me walk home alone! I don't want to hear the loud screaming!


	18. Scared

Finishing up this chapter before working on homework, projects and assignments...

WARNING: THIS HAS RAPE IN IT. -you might want to skip that scene if you don't like that stuff- :[

* * *

Boring night. Lacking sleep once again. God damn it.

"How many nights of sleep am I going to kill?" I muttered. "Eh…?" I saw Gokudera wrapped randomly in bandages. I know he was injured, but… Isn't that a little exaggerated? Moving on… I haven't spoken to Talon or Mukuro in a few days… Hibari spazzed yesterday, so yeah.

I sweat dropped. How much funding does this battle get from the Mafia…? Honestly…

Seriously speaking, I barely pay any attention to the matches, especially with my lack of sleep nowadays. Oh. Hah. Yamamoto beat Shark boy. Yamamoto tried to save him. Failed.

Next battle? It seems like it's our mist guardian against Mammon. This'll be entertaining.

--

"I'm just going to pretend you didn't just do that," I said to Joey. He looked at me with a frown.

"Do what?"

"Stash a porn mag underneath the couch," I said.

"What!?" He exclaimed. "No fucking way."

"Geez, I was kidding," I said. "Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"You suck," He said, turning on the T.V. I glanced over and saw he was watching baseball, so I sighed, sat down and laid my head back on the couch armrest. "Since when did _you_ get tired from fucking?"

"I haven't."

"Pft. As if. You've been going out almost every night!"

"That's to hang out with friends actually…"

"Whatever." I could tell from his tone that he didn't believe me. Who cares?

"Joey…"

"What now?" He sounded very displeased.

"… Why are you all…" I trailed off. Should I really ask? "Er… Nevermind, it's nothing."

"If it's nothing then don't say anything from the start," He growled.

"Are you PMSing or something?"

"Oh fuck you."

"Back at you."

"Ah. Ha. Ha." He said with a frown. I simply grinned at him.

--

"Life just hates me," I muttered as I walked through empty streets. I remembered this place… It used to be so crowded, now it's deserted. It's quiet… I like it like that. I stood before a pair of familiar, metal doors. My fingers brushed against the cold doors. I sighed. I remember this place too. It was… I tried to scream as a hand clamped over mine and I was forced into the building I was standing before.

_"You're disgusting! You should just stay locked in there!"_

I stared in fear at the people in the room. I could only make your three silhouettes in the dark room before I felt a blindfold cover my eyes. I tried to scream and struggled but I was punched in the face.

"We wouldn't want to hurt a cute little girlie like you," An eerie voice said (Number one). Shit! "Just let us have some fun with you… We promise to be gentle…" I could tell right away it was a lie. I bit his hand and struggled once again. I was slapped and held down.

"Looks like we have no choice…," I'll call him number two for now, said. "We _were_ going to make it gentle, but I guess you like it rough." I grimaced. I heard number one laugh.

"Fuck no!" I growled. I was hit again. "You shits! Get the fuck off of me!"

"I'd shut up if I were you, I have a knife," Number three said. To prove his point, since I was blindfolded, he made a small cut on my face. I shook uncontrollably. "Awe look, she's scared."

"Too bad." I felt my shirt being ripped and I screamed. I attempted to punch him in the face but instead, my arm was grabbed and I was pushed onto the floor. I scream again in pain as I felt the knife dive into my left shoulder. I paid so much attention to the seething pain; I didn't little to notice my pants being pulled off and something penetrating me. I cried out.

_"Fucking whore!"_

_ "Please don't hit me! Please!"_

I couldn't resist, they kept injuring me with a knife. So far they had cut my face, stabbed my and now my abdomen. I felt someone ending me from behind… I assumed my front to be number one and my back number two. I screamed out. They hand tied my hands together; it was futile to pull them apart. I felt my wound stinging. Number three was licking and sucking my blood like some vampire. It was disgusting.

"STOP!" I exclaimed. They just sped up. I felt my tears being absorbed by the blindfold, but soon they were falling down my cheeks.

"Tch, she's getting too loud." Number three. He took some cloth and tied it around my head and gagged me. It drowned away my screams; all that could be heard were muffled pleas for help. I didn't want to get raped; I don't want to get pregnant from it either! Please! Someone!

"How disgusting." The voice echoed in the room and reached my ears. The three stopped, though my tears didn't.

"Hey… Wait… WHAT THE HELL!?" Number one sounded panicked and he pulled out, more like tore, himself out of me and I felt something spray me while hearing his painful screams. Number two ripped out as well, and sounded almost as distressed. One by one, they were all gone… What had happened? Who was the other person? Had my pleas and begs been answered?

I lay on the cold, wet ground, trembling. I could smell the wet substance on the ground. It smelt like metal… What!? It's not semen… but… Blood!? What was going on?

"Asakura Dante…," A female voice stated as I heard footsteps approaching. I continued to tremble, was I going to get killed? How does she know my name? Her hands seemed gentle as the gagged had been removed, I think it was cut. I hic'ed and sobbed and my lips also trembled. The blindfold was cut off soon after and I opened my eyes, damp with tears.

Slowly, my eyes adjusted to the new found light in the room. There were three people, along with the three rapists on the floor. Were they… dead? I looked at the girl that was crouching down beside me, gentle removing the damp blindfold. She looked very similar to Mukuro… I glanced behind her to the two males. My eyes widened. Mukuro's companions!? I shot upwards but winced in pain.

"You shouldn't move so suddenly…," The girl told me.

"You-you're!" I sputtered and looked at Ken and Chikusa with wide eyes. "Y-you're Mukuro's friends!" They frowned at me and I flinched at the burning pain all over my body. I glanced at the girl. Was she… Mukuro's sister or something?

"We should get you fixed up and cleaned," She said to me. "Mukuro-sama will not be pleased with this…"

Huh? I looked at her a little dumbfounded, but I couldn't hold the expression as I winced again at my injuries.

--

I sighed and walked to the destination of the mist match. The three of them, mainly the girl, had fixed up my wounds temporarily, though it'd be best to have them looked at. The girl had said that she couldn't send me home all wounded and dirtied, so I also showered somewhere, honestly, I'm not sure where we were… But she helped me with everything. Fortunately, also had a change of clothes that she said were mine. How'd they get my clothes…? Who was she? Mukuro's sister? Cousin? Girlfriend?.... Wife? Weird possibility.

I decided to go directly to the match and then head home. I gritted as my shoulder and abdomen stung. I hope my wound doesn't open for the time being. If I remember correctly, the match was being held in the gymnasium.

When I entered, everyone looked at my strangely.

"Asakura-san! Why are you injured!?" Oh. I guess my facial cut was obvious… Was that all they could see? I hope so. My question was answered when Gokudera shoved me.

"Probably walked into a wall," He had muttered and pushed my shoulder. I winced and grabbed my shoulder.

"Fuck," I muttered.

"Asakura-san!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah... I'm fine..." I said between my clenched teeth. Gokudera frowned and grabbed my injured shoulder and I screamed.

"Whoa," Yamamoto said with a surprised expression. "What happened to you?

"I just... ran into some trouble today...," I couldn't exactly say rape, now could I?

"Dante, you get yourself into too much trouble," Mammon said from across the gym.

"Oh shut up Mammon," I yelled back at him. Everyone glanced back and forth between us and I frowned. "Now stop hitting me Doggy-boy." I glared at Gokudera. I heard the doors open and I looked behind me. Oh, it was Ken and Chikusa. I wasn't as surprised as before, or as much as the Vongola guardians.

"The guardian of mist is... R-Rokudo Mukuro!?" Tsuna asked.

"Lo nego." I recognized the voice... "Il mio nome e' Chrome... Chrome Dokuro."

I looked at the girl that had rescued me with wide eyes.


	19. How it all started to fall apart

Meh. Nothing much to say... Oh yeah, there's a new poll concerning pairings of his FF, feel free to stop by and vote, or just post your opinions in the reviews or PM me, whatever floats your boat.

Anyways enjoy ch 19!

* * *

"Ah… You're…," I couldn't exactly find the words to say. I ran over to her and bowed as low as I could. "Thank you again for saving me!"

"Eh!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Is she an acquaintance of yours?" Yamamoto asked.

"The guardian of mist… Isn't Rokudo Mukuro?" Tsuna asked.

"Are you wounds okay?" Chrome asked me. I nodded. "You shouldn't do much to open them."

I smiled at her.

"DON'T BE FOOLED! THAT'S MUKURO ALL RIGHT!" Gokudera exclaimed. I looked at him. "She's been possessed by Mukuro! He'll do anything to get what he wants! That's the kind of guy he is."

I wanted to retort, but I couldn't really say anything. I wasn't 100% sure she wasn't. I had a big feeling that she wasn't, but I wasn't sure…

"But, she's not… Rokudo Mukuro…," Tsuna said. I looked at him surprised.

"Really?"

I sweat dropped as she kissed Tsuna as a greeting.

"Wha!??" Tsuna exclaimed, holding his cheek.

"It's not like you haven't been kissed before," I muttered to him. His eyes widened and his face became even redder.

"W-what!?" Gokudera exclaimed angrily. I simply shrugged. I went to go lean against a wall while they worked out what was going to happen. Soon after the battle started and I found the gym grounds breaking and rising. I shrieked in surprise. Was this what an illusion was like?

The battle ensued and it was quite an interesting match. I think I paid more attention than the others because this _was_ the girl that saved me after all. What really shocked me was when her abdomen was caving in. My eyes widened at that. Mammon said something about her life being prolonged by illusionary organs, which was surprising. I could only think of one guy that could do such a thing.

"He's coming!" Tsuna exclaimed, holding his head. "Rokudo Mukuro is coming!"

I couldn't exactly describe what was going on… Chrome was surrounded by mist or something and then I heard Mukuro laughing. Uh oh…

"It's been a while…," Mukuro said. "I've come back… From the other side of the cycle."

Mammon came out from beneath the gym floors and said that someone attempted to escape from the Vindice prison. I did a face palm.

"He broke out _again_!?" I groaned. I squinted my eyes when suddenly a blizzard appeared out of nowhere. Soon, Mukuro was covered in ice and frozen. Viper was going to attack Mukuro with a hammer but then was wrapped and caught in lotus flowers.

The rest of the battle felt like it was some type of 3D movie… Witnessing illusions is amazing. Would mind-blowing be a better word? Though, you can get nauseous pretty fast. Especially when the floor is twisting and turning.

… OH GAWD WHAT THE HELL!?

Mammon was expanding and… How the hell do you describe _that_!?

"Is… Mammon… Dead…?" I asked.

"There's no need to worry," Mukuro said. "The baby managed to escape."

I did a face palm again. He had the intention of preserving enough power? How come I didn't see this coming? Mukuro said 'arcobaleno' a lot… I overhear the others saying it too. What's that mean? If I remember correctly, it probably translates to _rainbow_.

During my thought process, I didn't pay attention to the fact that Mukuro was walking over. What knocked me out of my thoughts was a pair of lips against mine. My eyes widened.

"Che, he goes straight for the whore," Ken muttered. I didn't feel like protesting, my wounds hurt like a mother as much as they do. I whimpered as the kiss grew more intense. When he finally pulled back he murmured something.

"A little… Tired now… This girl….," He said. He collapsed forward and turned back into Chrome. She fell onto me and I fell backwards on my bum.

"Ow," I cried, grabbing my abdomen. Shit, I think was also still sore from the incident.

"Idiot girl, if she makes her wounds open again, Mukuro-sama's not going to be happy," Chikusa muttered. I frowned at him.

"Asakura-san, are you okay?" Tsuna asked, rushing to my side. He put his hand on my shoulder and then jumped in surprise at a voice.

"Oi! Keep your hands off Mukuro-san's bitch," Ken said. I glared at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I growled.

"Hmp." The two kicked her leg. I think they would've kicked her even harder if I weren't holding onto her. Poor Chrome. I tried to kick them back but winced in pain. "If you get yourself killed, it's not our fault and we're, for sure, not taking responsibility for it."

"Ken, let's go," Chikusa said.

"Wait, you're abandoning her!?" Tsuna asked.

"How can you just ditch her like that??" I asked.

"She can walk on her own once she wakes up, right?" Ken asked. "I'm not going to baby-sit her, man. It's not as if she's really Mukuro-san."

I frowned and glanced back down at the girl in my arms. She snored softly.

"The last battle will be the battle between cloud guardians," The Cervello announced. Oh. Hibari's battle… Just thinking of him fighting makes me feel sorry for the robot-guy…

"Um… Tsunayoshi-kun. What do we do with her?"

"… Good point."

--

When I went home Maria and Alfred bombarded me with questions.

"DANTE! Where were you!?" Maria asked. "If you were working, you usually give us a heads up!"

"I got no shit," Joey said, not really caring about the situation. He was drinking a glass of orange juice. "So don't blame me."

"Joey! You're supposed to be the responsible older brother!" Alfred shouted.

"I'M NOT FUCKING RELATED TO HER! NEITHER ARE YOU TWO! Why the hell do you two care what happens to her!? It's not like someone would come and take her away permanently from you two just like that!" Joey exclaimed, finally at his limit. "IT'D WOULD'VE BEEN BETTER TO JUST LET TALON TAKE HER!"

_**SLAP!**_

My eyes widened. Maria had just slapped Joey… My mouth was slightly agape.

"After all that happened before…," Maria said her eyes full of fury. I think this is my first time seeing her like this. "Even back _home_… You used to be so close. What happened Joey? You and Dante were inseparable siblings, even if you two weren't blood related…"

"Have you ever stopped to think…," Joey asked. "What that bastard did?"

"Joey! We will not speak of that incident here!" Alfred growled.

"Why the fuck not!?" Joey spat. "It's been so many years… This bitch caused so many problems for us! One after another!"

"Joey!" Maria exclaimed. "Dante's your sister!"

"Sister? Don't make me laugh!"

"Joey!"

"More like a fucking whore that wouldn't stop clinging to me… I was forced to take care of her! I didn't want to see her ugly face anymore! How come you two had to take her in!?"

"Joey! SHUT YOUR MOUTH THIS INSTANT!"

"NO! I WON'T! I WANTED TO SAY THIS FOR SO MANY YEARS!" Joey shouted. Maria opened her mouth to shout at Joey once again, but stopped immediately after glancing at me. She looked once quickly and then looked back at me for a long time. Everyone did.

"Dante… You…" Maria couldn't seem to find the words. Why were they staring at me?

It was then that I noticed…

I was crying.


	20. Taken by another

I was kind of having a block and wanted to put some strange twist before the cloud battle. So, I ended up with this... Don't kill me.

* * *

"Ah," I said in surprise. I raised my hands to wipe away the tears, but many more came. I sniffed. "I'm sorry… I…" I used my sleeve this time, though they still didn't stop.

"Dante…," Alfred said. "Joey. Apologize this instant."

"It's okay Alfred…," I sniffed. "I'll be moving out tomorrow… Okay?" I looked at Joey. "You won't have to bother yourself with me anymore, okay?" I tried to give him a smile.

"Dante! You don't have to," Maria said. I shook my head.

"This will be the last night I stay here," I said. I looked at Joey. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble these few years…"

I couldn't really stand it anymore; I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room.

That night, I cried myself to sleep.

--

The next day wasn't much better. It was easy to find a cheap place to rent out, the landlord's an old lady so I don't have to worry about perverted rapists. I'm serious. The rent's not that expensive compared to my recent _salary_, though, I don't plan to take any of my clients to my new housing anytime soon. Fuck no.

I sighed and looked at my bedroom. It was so empty… I had a desk, a night-table and a bed. That's practically it. I sweat dropped. I'm so plain. Sighing, I wandered aimlessly throughout my house and checked to see if anything was out of place. It killed seven minutes. I glared at the clock that I had hung on my wall. It was only four in the afternoon.

Maybe I should just go find a client or something. Make sure I have enough money, though I already have well than enough. Maybe it's just that this house is too empty and quiet for my tastes… I walked to my room to fetch my cabbie and some other things, glancing at the picture frame that sat on my night-table once. Not looking back once, I left the house.

--

I don't have to go out looking for clients. If they just happen to see me in the park, they'll immediately come to me. Hah. It's just like how drug dealers work. Let's get one thing straight though. I don't do drugs. Hell no.

"Eh? Dante?" Oh, I recognize this voice.

"Dino-san?" I asked, turned my left to my left. He didn't seem to have his men around him. Isn't he supposed to be clumsy without them? "Aren't you supposed to be training Hibari-san?"

"Er… Well, Kyouya ran off for a bit to do something, so I'm alone for most of the day before the Cloud battles." I nodded.

"Well, I haven't seen him," I murmured.

"I see, I wonder where he ran off to," Dino said with a frown. I turned my head away and I saw someone walking over to us. Dino turned his head too, seemingly noticing the person as well.

"Dante-chan~," The person said with a grin, his hand brushing against my cheek and then lightly taking hold of my chin. I opened my mouth to speak, but someone beat me to it.

"Hey! What are you doing? Suddenly walking up to someone in a park and doing that!?" Dino asked, swatting the man away from me. I sweat dropped. The guy seemed scared enough; it's not every day that you'd be a victim of a foreigner kicking your ass. I sighed as I watched him run away.

"Now look what you've done," I said with a frown. Dino blinked and looked in my direction. "You've just interrupted my business."

"Busi…ness?" He didn't seem to understand. I stood up and walked over to him. I think I was getting too close for comfort.

"Yes. Business," I said. I was already up in his face and against him. What could be even more uncomfortable? He seemed to be stuttering. "You're going to have to make up for that."

"Make… up?" I pressed my lips firmly against him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He went stiff. I prodded him with my tongue and he seemed too surprised to respond. I pulled back and licked my lips seductively. "D-Dante! W-what're you doing!?"

"Pay back," I whispered before going back on my tippy toes and kissing him.

--

"D-Dante!? W-what about your parents!?" Dino stuttered when we were back at my new 'house'.

"I live alone, my parents are long gone," I said, leaning in. I felt him shiver as my warm breath was against his neck. We ended up in my room and on the floor. I said I wouldn't bring client, but does he really count as one? His eyes narrowed when I told him about my parents. His arms were around me and pulled me back.

"Just because your parents are… gone, doesn't mean you should… give your body away, like this," He said. He seemed to be carefully choosing his words. It didn't matter to me.

"It's not because they're dead that I'm doing this," I said. My face was close to his, I could feel his breath on my face and I was sure he could feel mine. His expression seemed serious. Different than the childish grin I normally see. Not that it mattered.

"Then why?" He asked making sure his grip on me was firm. I supposed it was to prevent me from 'wandering his body'.

"That's for only me to know," I said. My rent was already taken care of for a few more months. Food and other expenses were already taken care of. There was something else… But I wasn't going to tell him. I leaned forward, as I put on a sneer. "But I can tell you one thing." He looked attentive as my sneer grew dark. "Once you get addicted, it'll be hard to stop." I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. Was I really addicted? Or did I plan to get him addicted? I wasn't sure, but some strange feeling was overwhelming. Lust was just as overwhelming as well.

I pulled back from the kiss. His expression was still confusion. I sigh softly and my lips brush softly up against his cheek. "Dino… Help me forget… Please…" I was pleading. What was I _really_ trying to forget? "It's either you… Or someone else I meet on the streets." His breath hitched as I bumped against nether regions. I wanted to forget something… I want someone else to fill my mind.

_More like a fucking whore that wouldn't stop clinging to me… I was forced to take care of her! I didn't want to see her ugly face anymore! How come you two had to take her in!?_

_Herbivore._

_ You look beautiful like this… __Dante._

_ Dante… Ti amo._

_ Tu sei mio._

My eyes shot open. I never noticed they were closed. Were those the things I wanted to forget? It'd be like dying…

"Dante…" I heard him speak. I just noticed I was trembling. He saw my frightened expression. I didn't even notice it until he looked at me with surprised and gentle eyes. I felt disgust at that. I glared at him and then a dark sneer was being played on my lips.

"I don't need pity," I said. "A good fuck nowadays is hard to find. One after another…" He looked at me shocked. For a few moments he stared into my eyes and a frown was placed on his lips.

(Omniscient POV)

Dino stared into Dante's eyes and frowned. Something in her eyes… All he could see was pain and suffering. What had she gone through? _I don't need pity._ He didn't pity her. Or did he? She was tempting him. Once you get addicted, it'll be hard to stop? Was she talking about herself, or what she planned to do to him? She had begged and pleaded him to help her forget… Were all of her emotions that she had previously kept back being released? He looked down at her and she stared back at him with a sneer, though her eyes were so… He sighed and gave in.

He kissed her fully on the lips and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

"I'll help you forget," He said kissing her jaw. "Don't think about anything except me now." His kisses trailed down to her neck. Dante stared at him surprised for a moment and then her stare softened.

"Thank you," She whispered and pulled him up for a gentle kiss. He looked surprise and then she smiled softly at him. He blushed. He didn't notice her leaned down and he tensed in surprise as he felt his member being stroked. "Hm, I guess you really are Italian."

He blushed and grunted.

The night before the cloud battle, Dante was taken repeatedly by Dino.


	21. Can't get him out of my head

... Honestly, I don't know what to say much about this chapter........

Dino and Dante... Strange pairing I know, but I find it amusing. So bleh.

Thanks for reviewing, even for the extremely strange chapters! I hope you all continue to do so! :D

* * *

"I can't really walk properly anymore," I murmured while taking a step forward. My legs ached once again. My bag was kind of heavy, so it didn't help much.

"Sorry," Dino said.

I said nothing and continued to walk forward, using him for support. It surprised me to see Hibari and the others already there. When we arrived, I felt some strange atmosphere… I pushed that feeling aside for a moment to notice that Tsuna wasn't part of the group. That's strange.

I blinked. Hibari was walking towards us.

"Kyouya!" Dino said with a grin. I just nodded at him. He didn't respond and continued walking. I looked him in the eye for a moment…

"Hibari-san?" I asked.

_**BAM!**_

I cried out as I was smacked in the face and knocked backwards in the gut.

"Dante!" Dino exclaimed in surprise.

"Asakura-san!" I heard the others in the group shout.

I gritted my teeth and lifted my head to look at Hibari. He walked over and kicked me, hard. I held my head to protect it from any blows that he'd send. He was finally held back by the others and I lay on the ground trembling. I looked up at him with confused and pained eyes.

"All those men, Sensei, Rokudo Mukuro, now the idiot bronco," Hibari growled. "How many more?"

My eyes widened. Everyone looked at him confused or in shock. He threw the people holding him back off of him and walked over to me. He reached down and grabbed my hair and pulled it up so our faces were close, I winced in pain.

"K-Kyouya!" Dino shouted.

"What the hell does that bastard think he's doing!?" More voices. My mind focused on Hibari, not even on the pain all over my body.

"Hi… Hibari… san…?" I asked. He glared at me, a frown on his lips.

"One after another," He said darkly. "How many do you plan to provoke me with? Tempting, alluring, trapping. I won't be wrapped around your little finger." He looked dead in the eyes, our faces almost touching. I could feel his breath on my face. "_You'll _be wrapped around _mine_."

I winced as he bit the bridge of my nose. I was thrown onto the ground.

"Dante!"

I sat up shaking, holding my nose in my hands. Hibari turned around and walked to the Cloud Ground. A lot of people were looking at him uneasily.

"He attacked his family member? How violent," I heard someone say.

"Dante, we should check out those wounds," Dino said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head.

"I want… To watch this," I told him. He looked at me surprised but granted my request. The entire Cloud Ground was like a battle field, Gatling guns and all. I was hardly pay attention, but there was something about Tsuna not being here and Hibari being the family's Ace, which caused the Varia's boss, (Xanxus was it?) to burst out laughing.

I was move to a supposedly 'safer' location. I was currently seated beside Chrome on the grass.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked me. I nodded.

"I really… Want to watch this," I said once again. She looked at me strangely for a moment. She was probably wondering why I'd want to watch a battle so badly. I think she thought I wanted to see Hibari get beat, but it was nothing like that.

"The Cloud ring Gola Mosca vs Hibari Kyouya. Begin the Battle!" One of those women said. I think they're called Cervello…

Just when she said that, the Gola Mosca took off flying straight towards Hibari. My eyes were wide as I watched Hibari take down the Gola Mosca in only one hit.

"Uwah… A- Amazing," I said with my jaw looking as if it were unhinged. My hand rose to my nose and my fingers brushed against the area where Hibari had bit me. I exhaled softly and then continued to watch the battle. Apparently, Hibari had called out Xanxus and the two were now fighting. Gola Mosca exploded. I watched as the two began to fight each other…

It only took me a few seconds to comprehend what was going on. The Gola Mosca was going berserk. I was grabbed and dragged along by Chrome, who was having trouble avoiding the explosions. I was in tow and while still being injured, was more of a burden.

"C-Chrome-san," I managed to say while running. "You should run ahead of me..."

"I can't do that, Dante-sama!" She shouted back me. My mind froze for a moment. _SAMA!?_

I couldn't respond because we have seemed to have wandered into the field. Shit. I don't think we'll be able to evade an explosion! My doubt was knocked out of me, literally, when I found myself forced onto the ground.

"Chikusa… Ken…!" Chrome exclaimed. Mukuro's companions?

"Geez. Can't your eyes off of her for a second," Ken grumbled. "Even dragging the bitch into danger too. The idiot."

My eyes widened as the Gola Mosca could be seen through the smoke and flames. It aimed it's gun at us four. They forced me to take cover with them, burying our faces into the ground.

_Someone come save us! Hibari, Mukuro, Dino, Tsuna, anyone!_

It seems like my prayer was answered when Tsuna appeared and blocked the missile. I sat up while he stood before us. It was amazing to watch Tsuna defeat the Gola Mosca. I don't even think he broke a sweat… and here it thought he'd always be no-good Tsuna.

However, to everyone's shock, an old man fell out of the robot.

"The 9th boss!?"

"It likes like the 9th boss was forced to be the Gola Mosca's power source," Reborn said with dark voice. My eyes widened. Whoa. That's like… taking extreme to a whole new level. I watched as the injured man, the 9th, spoke with Tsuna. His last words…? My fingers twitched. Something felt weird… When I look at that man's face… It was like… déjà vu. I saw Chrome look at me from the corner of my eye, but I paid little attention.

I'm not sure what it was, maybe it was reflex or something, but my body reacted by itself when they declared that Tsuna's will was their own… It struck me as déjà vu again. My Kusarigama were flung and spun in the air and then I caught them easily in my hand and was in a ready stance. The Cervello women said that they would be in charge of the battle for the revenge. The sky ring battle? My arms dropped to my side, still gripping my Kusarigama.

I stared at Tsuna standing alone, silently, by himself. I blinked as he was kicked in the back by Reborn. I sighed and looked over to my left.

"Dante," Dino said, walking over. He seemed to frown at my weapons in my hands. "You shouldn't be wielding weapons…"

"It's none of your business," I grunted at him. I put my Kusarigama away in my bag and turned to leave. I only managed to take one step before my wrist was grabbed and I was pulled into an embrace. He was holding me tightly, I somehow felt more secure in his arms than many others I've been held in. Maybe it's just because those men were just after sex. I sighed and inhaled Dino's scent. He smelled nice. I buried my face into the warmth of his coat and he stroked my hair.

"Don't worry, I said I'd help you forget," He murmured, nesting his chin atop of my head. I frowned.

_Herbivore._

Somehow… My heart ached when thinking of that. I pushed Dino away and look at him darkly in the eye.

"That was a one night thingy, and one night only. Think of it as a One-Night-Stand or something. I'd rather not make you one of my _clients._"

Dino frowned at me. A displeased one.

"I never said I was going to be one. I said I'd help you forget, and I plan on doing just that," He said to me, taking hold of me once again. "Don't think of anything except me now. Got it?"

I was pulled up for a deep, passionate kiss. I kept stiff as he pressed his lips against mine. I didn't glance over, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hibari watching us. My eyes went downcast as I felt a pang in my chest. I sighed and kissed Dino back.

_It's impossible to just think of you when I can't get someone else out of my head._


	22. Pandora's Box

Rofl. Messed up FF.............

-dies-

* * *

"This…," I murmured as I sat on my bed, glancing at the picture frame on my bedside table. "Is the first night, I sleep alone in this house… It's quiet."

I looked at the old traditional Japanese door [the ones that slide] and frowned, leaving back against my bedposts. I don't want to sleep here, but I have no choice, do I? I wanted to go back… Back to the time where I could just be as indifferent as I want. I glanced at my cell phone that was charging, it sat on my night table beside my picture frame.

_Call me if you ever need me! I'll be there as fast as I can!_ Dino had told me that. I was tempted to call him, but I can't always have that idiot around. I sighed. My fingers brushed against the bridge of my nose and I blushed. Calling _him _wasn't exactly a smart idea either. I don't even have his number anyways.

_Herbivore._

_ All those men…_

_ How many more?_

_ I won't be wrapped around you little finger, you'll be wrapped around mine._

I shuddered as I remembered the intense stare he always gave me. I slid my hand down my body and gasped as I felt my need under my nightgown.

"This is going to make a stain probably," I muttered bluntly as I raised my grown up to my midsection and looked down and sighed. "Damn that man… It bet its witchcraft." I had a sharp intake as I slipped my hands into my panties and was fixing my problem. My fingers dove into me repeatedly as I thought of that annoying prefect, his hair, and his enticing, sharp eyes, his amazing body and how it feels against mine… His touch, how it leaves a trail of fire everywhere he comes in contact with me. His lips against mine… I held it back, but I moaned and cried out.

I gritted my teeth; I hope the walls were thick… I bit my lip as I continued with my night activities. I wish I hadn't met him… My life changed drastically after getting involved with the stupid Mafia. It's been turned upside down. I gasped softly as I was nearing. It was then, near the end, I imagined something…

_Herbivore… I love you._

My eyes shot open and I cried out as I came over my hand. I plopped my head on my pillow and sighed.

"It's impossible. He'd never say it… The only people who would say it sincerely would be…" I buried my face into my pillow. "Those two…"

--

I stared at one of my teachers, the female math teacher. I walked into the staff lounge.

"Akira-sensei? You wanted to see me?" I looked at her and she looked at me strangely. I frowned.

"Asakura, I have something I want to discuss with you…," She looked at me with a serious, yet worried expression. She glanced warily at my bandages and injuries. I frowned. No shit. Why else would you ask me to come see you so early? You even left a message on my fucking voicemail!

"Yes? Is something the matter?"

"Well… Lately your grades have been slipping and you've missed a few days of school…," Akira looked at me easily. "You've also been getting so many injuries. So, I was wondering if something was the matter."

"Oh," I muttered. I stared at her for a moment. Time to come up with something-.. Oh wait. I know what to say. "I've recently moved to a new house, it's already registered in the school files. I missed those days of school because I needed to help the moving crew and such." I forced a silly grin and rubbed the back on my head. "I think I've been too excited to live on my own that I bump into many walls and objects… I haven't been focusing on my studies at the moment; I haven't been able to sort out my textbooks either."

"You've moved?" Akira blinked and looked at the addresses of the students in the class. She trailed her finger down to my named and my new address. "Ah… No wonder…" I kept quiet. "Okay, this explains it. You'd better not let you grades drop any further."

"Hai!" I bowed. Inwardly, I scowled. I didn't like Akira-sensei very much. Then again, I don't like many people. I took my leave soon after. As I stepped out into the hallways and slid the door close behind me, I sighed.

--

"Dante," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to my left to see Talon smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow as I noticed he had a few bandages wrapped around himself, not that I didn't have any. "I have a gift for you."

"A gift…?" I asked, looking at him strangely. Why would he give me a gift? He nodded.

"It's necessary for you to carry this, someone else will explain," He said. He had some weird glint in his eyes, it kind of scared me. "Hold out your hand." I slowly lifted my left hand. He chuckled. "Aren't you a righty?"

"Well, my right hand is occupied," I said, as I nodded my head over to my schoolbag. I had just got out of school a few minutes ago. He shrugged. He smiled at me and took my left hand and I blinked as he slipped something onto my ring finger. "HEY! Whoa! Why that finger!?"

"Ahaha, geez, it's just a joke," Talon laughed. He smiled, but it didn't look… right, to me. "Make sure you keep this ring with you at all times. You'll figure out what to do with it soon." He kissed me on the forehead and waved, turning around and walking away. "I'll see ya later, Dante."

"Yeah… Bye…," I replied. I gazed down at my finger. He had slipped on a right that had a similar design to the ones that the idiots, Vongola, whatever, had. It had that shield design and the swords… It's just that at the bottom, it had random specks or dots, if you'd call it that, at the bottom triangle-like area. I looked at it curiously. "I wonder where he got this from…"

I headed home.

--

"It would seem that the ring has been retrieved," A voice said. I jumped.

"Oh, it's you," I muttered. "What do you mean?"

"That's the Vongola Snow Ring," Reborn said.

"Snow… Ring?" I asked. He nodded. Then a grim expression covered his face.

"This ring… Holds a secret to your life," He said. I looked at him confused.

"What random shit are you saying this time?"

"Have you ever wondered, what happened during your childhood?" He asked. My eyes widened. "Your memories are in that ring. Think of it as Pandora's box if you wish."

"…" I had no clue what the hell he was saying. My memories? In a ring?

"It's about time… that you find out." I shrieked in surprise as the ring that Talon had given me, the snow ring, lit up with a white flame. I looked at it for a moment before my vision started getting dizzy. Everything turned black.

**Regular POV:**

"Not a resolution, but a trigger," Reborn muttered. "Take her to the medical rooms. She'll be unconscious for a bit." The person who had caught Dante nodded and disappeared. Reborn raised his gun and shot a bullet into the darkness.

"Oh, I've been caught," A voice laughed. Reborn's gaze shifted to the voice.

"I knew you were there the entire time," He said.

"Mn, you're still as sharp as ever," Talon said with a smirk. "Should you have really let her memories return to her?"

"It's for the best," Reborn said. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Talon.

"Hmn, still have a grudge I see," Talon said with a sneer. "You've been lonely since then, haven't you? Do you feel betrayed or felt the loss?"

Reborn snorted.

"As if," He said. "I'm the world's greatest hit man after all."

"Hah, you never change," Talon laughed coldly as he walked back into the dark streets.

"Neither do you," Reborn muttered as he walked the other direction.


	23. PAST part 1

I create too many stupid polls ROFL.

Now there's one about tumblr........................................................

yeah.

SO THIS IS PART 1 OF DANTE'S PAST -GASP-

ENJOY.

* * *

"Dante!" A young, teenage Talon called, grinning

"Yes?" A ten year old Dante skipped over to him with a smile.

"Time to play a game!" Dante's smile grew.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands. "What're we going to play??"

"Okay, you can be the principessa, and I'll be the principe!" He laughed.

"Oh! Okie!!!" Dante smiled and took her brother's hand.

X0X0X0X:D

"Nee, Uncle Reborn, have you seen Joey?" Dante asked, tugging on his pant leg. Adult Reborn looked down at gestured over to the gardens.

"He's probably sulking over there," Reborn with a smirk.

"Why?" Dante asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because he sparred with Talon and lost," Reborn said. Dante sweat dropped.

"Fratello's strong!" She said. "Of course Joey would lose!"

"That's true, but Talon has a big weakness," Reborn said grimly. "I have to be headed back to Vongola main estate now."

"Okie! Have a safe trip!" Dante said, trying to imitate the Japanese phrase. "I-i-itar…" She pouted.

"It's ittarasshai," Reborn said with a chuckle.

"Oh! Ittarashai Uncle Reborn!" She beamed brightly at him. He patted her on the head.

X0X0X0X:D

"Nee, Joey," Dante said, swinging her legs while the swing rocked back and forth.

"Yeah?" Eleven year old Joey asked as he smiled.

"Why do you think… Xanxus would react to the ninth like that?" She asked her gaze downcast. She used to always like to play with the man, even if he was always mean.

"He wanted to be the tenth," Joey said. "He was adopted, so he didn't have the Vongola blood."

"But…" Dante frowned. "I miss him…"

"Forget about him," Joey told her. "You have to focus on other things."

"…" Dante frowned and a few tears welled up in her eyes. Joey sighed and stood up. He stepped over and hugged Dante. Patting her on the back, he kissed her on the top of her head.

"Dante!" Talon's voice shouted. "Where are you!? It's time for dinner! Joey! Maria and Alfred are looking for you!"

Joey detached himself from Dante and looked at Talon's approaching form.

"Ah!" Dante wiped away all her tears and grinned at her older brother. Joey grimaced. Talon smiled at Dante. "Hi Talon!"

"Hey," Talon smiled and placed a hand on her head. "Let's go, kay? Joey too."

"Yeah," Joey grunted and Dante nodded. Dante took a few strides forward, leaving the two boys a few steps back.

"Are you coming onto my sister?" Talon asked.

"EH!?" Joey turned bright red and gaped at Talon. Talon smirked.

"You have a lot of competition, you know," Talon said, gazing over at his sister.

"Competition?" Joey asked. "Who would like an idiot like her?" He pouted and looked away.

"Ahaha, you'd be surprised," Talon said, taking a few steps forward. He put his hands on Dante's shoulders and she looked up at him curiously. Joey's eyes widened as Talon's head turned to look at him, his gaze petrifying. "Dante, are you interested in marrying Joey when you're older?"

"EH!?" Joey's face turned bright red and Dante looked at Joey and Talon.

"Marry Joey?" Dante repeated. Talon smiled and nodded. "But doesn't Joey like E-" Joey shrieked and Dante shut her mouth.

"E?" Talon asked, mildly surprised. "There's someone else? How interesting…"

"… Talon, I hate you," Joey said, gritting his teeth in embarrassment as he ran to catch up with the two.

X0X0X0X:D

"Sir, you have a visitor," A servant said, bowing her head. Dane blinked and glanced at her dad and then at her mom. A man stepped through the door.

"Oh! Uncle Reborn!" Dante said with a smile. She waved her hand and Reborn stared at her father. Dante looked curiously between the two.

"Ciaossu, Alfonse, Isabella, Dante," Reborn greeted with a curt nod.

"Hello Reborn," Dante's mother, Isabella, said with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Dante's being summoned by the Ninth," Reborn stated. Alfonse stared at Reborn for a moment.

"For what matter?" He asked.

"That's currently confidential," Reborn replied. Alfonse nodded, understandingly. "No harm will be brought up to Dante."

"Why does the ninth want to see me?" Dante asked. Talon walked in the room to happen upon hearing it.

"The ninth wishes to see Dante?" He asked, his eyes narrowing while looking at Reborn. Reborn frowned at the boy.

"Confidential," He said. Talon gritted his teeth. Alfonse looked at his son in dismay. Reborn took Dante's hand and led her out into a black car and Talon watched them as they drove away.

X0X0X0X:D

"Hello Dante," Timoteo greeted, shaking her little hand.

"U-um, h-hello," Dante managed to stutter a reply. He gestured for her to sit down as he took a seat across from her.

"I've heard that your training has been going quite well," He said. Dante nodded enthusiastically. Timoteo chuckled at her response.

"The K-Ku-sa-ri…ga-ma," She sounded out the word. "Is fun and easy to use now!~"

"That's good to hear," He said with a smile. "I've called you here today to ask you if you'd be interested in joining my grandson's family for the tenth generation."

"Eh!?" Dante looked at him surprised. He handed her a picture of Tsuna.

"This is a picture of my grandson currently, his name's Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Sawada…Tsunayoshi?" She repeated. He nodded.

"You're still kind of young, so I'm just offering it. He lives in Japan."

"Woooww!" Dante said. She had never been to Japan, but her father was half and her mom was fully Japanese.

"Would you be interested?" He asked. Dante nodded enthusiastically. He smiled. "I'll call you back here when I will fully assign the mission."

X0X0X0X:D

Timoteo gazed out the window as he watched Reborn escort Dante back into the car they had arrived in. He had asked her to keep quiet about the mission and that it was confidential.

"It's best to do this, before _he_ makes his move," Timoteo murmured as he watched the car drive away. "The risks are too high for her to stay here."


End file.
